Sweet Enemy
by gyumingracle
Summary: [Remake]LAST CHAP UPDATE! KyuMin FF! GS! Aku dan kau memang berbeda. Aku miskin. Kau kaya. Aku memang tak seharusnya berada di mansion bak surgamu itu./Maafkan aku./ Happy reading! Review please!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Enemy**

**gyumingracle present**

**Remake dari cerita Sweet Enemy dari Santhy Agatha**

**Warning! Typo(s), GS, tdk menurut EYD, dll.**

**disclaimer ; cast milik tuhan. alur cerita milik mbak Santhy Agatha.**

**a/n ; Oneshoot/Chaptered tergantung para readers.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang." Donghae menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu. "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh Umma Kyuhyun "

"Mana?" Zhoumi ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit. "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat Umma Kyuhyun memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh Umma Kyuhyun, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Cho memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya"

Zhoumi melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Cho Kyuhyun putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini, Zhoumi dan Donghae adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Kyuhyun membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil.

Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Appanya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Ummanya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun Kyuhyun sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dan Sungmin, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru Ummanya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Kyuhyun mengernyit kesal. Ummanya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Kyuhyun harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia manis." Zhoumi bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens. "Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca. "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Donghae mengernyit. "Ummamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di _mansion_ Keluarga Cho? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Sungmin tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu Umma memutuskan menempatkannya di sini." Kyuhyun mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Sungmin mendengar keputusan Ummanya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, _mansion_ Keluarga Cho. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta namanya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta Keluarga Cho. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu. Kyuhyun sangat yakin Sungmin punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?" Zhoumi menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Kyuhyun.

Dengan acuh Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Zhoumi dan Donghae saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Karena Kyuhyun terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Cho kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap Mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Sungmin lihat, yang bisa Sungmin bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Sungmin mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini.

Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Cho memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Cho yang terkenal itu, setelah Sungmin tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian ayahnya. Tetapi Nyonya Cho bersikeras, dan Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Cho sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Sungmin sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Sungmin sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Cho. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Sungmin menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Sungmin bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal,

"Selamat datang. Nyonya Cho sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Sungmin menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup.

"Emm… Apakah Nyonya Cho ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itupun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Sungmin mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Sungmin merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan ragu Sungmin mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." Pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini munkin sama dengan luar mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Sungmin merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Nyoya Cho ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Sungmin di kamar, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Sungmin lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini." Suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Sungmin memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau.. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya jengkel.

"Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Sungmin tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Cho yang terkenal itu. Sungmin sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Cho Kyuhyun putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Cho yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Sungmin dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Cho Kyuhyun yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Sungmin. "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena Ummaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap Sungmin, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

**-oOo-**

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun." Zhoumi tertawa geli ketika dia dan Kyuhyun berAppasan dengan Sungmin di lorong mansion, lalu Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Zhoumi. "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm…" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tertarik

"Rencana yang bisa membuat Umma mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

**-oOo-**

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Cho berteriak malah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Cho.

Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat nyonya Cho yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Kyuhyun kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. _Bagus_. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Sungmin.

Dengan langkah tenang Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Ummanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung Umma hilang." Kyuhyun langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja Ummanya.

Nyonya Cho mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Cho, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, Umma akan memecat mereka semua."

"Umma sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum." Nyonya Cho bersedekap. "Umma ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, Umma akan menghubungi polisi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung Umma hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

" Cho _Kyuhyun!_ Jaga bicaramu!" Suara Nyonya Cho meninggi. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Sungmin adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Kyuhyun menatap Ummanya dengan penuh perhitungan. "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan Umma memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Cho termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. _Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Sungmin?_

**-oOo-**

Sungmin sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmetika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Cho sendiri dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Cho?" Sungmin langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Cho hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Cho, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Sungmin menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Cho berdehem sebentar dan menggumam. "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Cho tampak malu. "Maafkan aku Sungmin, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Sungmin pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Cho hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Sungmin mengangkat dagunya. "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Sungmin sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan aAppapun di kamar ini. Sungmin sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Sungmin dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun.

Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Sungmin, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Cho berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan.

"Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Sungmin pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa? _Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Kyuhyun dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Sungmin sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Kyuhyun untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya… Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." Suara Sungmin bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Cho menatapnya dengan menuduh. "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Cho menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Sungmin, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!" Dengan marah Nyonya Cho membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Sungmin dengan santai.

"Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah." Gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa.

"Kau sungguh jahat!" Desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut.

Kyuhyun terus mendekat sampai Sungmin terjebak di tembok.

"Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana, di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." Tatapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Sungmin, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" Tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Sungmin dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Kyuhyun memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Kyuhyun merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan!" Sungmin berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Kyuhyun terlalu tinggi.

Kyuhyun menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya. "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Sungmin berteriak, berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun. "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya." Dengan kejam Kyuhyun membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis di belakangnya.

**-oOo-**

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Sungmin turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Cho mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Sungmin, serta Sungmin harus berterimakasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Cho memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Sungmin kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Sungmin akan dipenjara.

Sekarang Sungmin berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Cho hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya.

Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Sungmin melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Sungmin teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Sungmin, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Sungmin, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat.

Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Sungmin, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Sungmin selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya,

_"Kita ini orang miskin Sungmin, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartement, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Sungmin hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung Liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Kyuhyun yang jahat itu. Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

**-oOo-**

"Umma masih kecewa dengan Sungmin, Umma tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu." Nyonya Cho mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Cho sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Yah, Umma seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Cho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dulunya Umma berpikir Sungmin akan berbeda." Nyonya Cho mendesah. "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

_Hutang Budi?_ Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Nyonya Cho menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa." Nyonya Cho mulai bercerita. "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Kangin, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat Appamu."

Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor Appamu, di saat yang sama, Kangin sedang mengunjungi Appamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah." Tatapan Mata nyonya Cho menerawang, mengenang masa lalu. "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Kangin mencegahnya." Nyonya Cho menghela nafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau. Dan melukai Kangin. Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Kangin sekarang, Umma?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Kangin sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Cho menyusut air matanya. "Kangin.. Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai urat yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Kangin tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya, karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, Appamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari Appamu, dia menghilang." Nyonya Cho menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sungmin dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Kangin.."

"Apakah maksud Umma?" Wajah Kyuhyun memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah anak perempuan Kangin, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah Kangin kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini." tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Cho berubah tajam, "Umma tahu bukan Sungmin yang mencuri kalung Umma."

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat. "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya." Nyonya Cho menatap tajam. "Umma tahu Sungmin tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Umma mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Kyuhyun berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Sungmin terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Sungmin. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Sungmin, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Sungmin berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Umma ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya… Kyuhyun, mau kemana kau."

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku akan mencari Sungmin!"

Dan Nyonya Cho duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Sungmin ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Sungmin dulu berada, Kyuhyun tahu alamat ini dari Ummanya.

Ketika sampai, Kyuhyun makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

_Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Sungmin di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Sungmin?_

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Sungmin kenapa-kenapa, maka Kyuhyun akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Kyuhyun berlari menembus hujan ke sana.

Di temukannya Sungmin sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Sungmin tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Kyuhyun, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Kyuhyun langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar.

"Maafkan aku."

Sungmin mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

_Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Kyuhyun kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Sungmin berubah keras kepala. "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin sepertiku lagi!"

Hati Kyuhyun terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Sungmin yang penuh kepedihan itu.

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf." Bisiknya lembut. "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, Umma sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Liontin Sungmin dari tangannya. "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan padamu." dengan tak kalah lembut Kyuhyun menggenggamkan Liontin itu di jemari Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terimakasih Tuhan! Kalung itu ahkirnya kembali padanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Kyuhyun dengan waspada. "Ke.. kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Sungmin, apakah Kyuhyun punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya?

"Sungmin, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Kyuhyun mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

Kemudian cerita itu mengalir dari bibirnya, cerita tentang bagaimana Kangin ayah Sungmin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, dan betapa seluruh keluarga Cho, terutama Kyuhyun berhutang budi kepada ayah Sungmin.

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, Sungmin tertegun. Benarkah ini semua? Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berbohong, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tulus kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu… Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku… Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Kumohon Sungmin, apa kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Sungmin termenung.

"Kumohon Sungmin." Nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Kyuhyun, Lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau." dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

_Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Sungmin, kau akan di sayangi sepenuh hati. Akan aku tebus masa-masa penuh penderitaanmu, karena kemiskinan, akan kubuat kau bahagia sepenuhnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi Ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku._

Janji Kyuhyun dalam hati, sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin, lalu melajukan mobilnya, menembus hujan, kembali ke arah mansion.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC/END?**

**Halo. Aku bawa Remake lagi dari mbak Santhy Agatha.**

**Ini bisa jadi oneshoot juga bisa jadi chaptered.**

**Kalo pengen dilanjut, itu terserah kalian. End disini juga udah puas, kan? hehe.**

**Untuk after D-100, aku lagi gak ada mood buat ngetik FF nya T-T #author gak bertanggung jawab**

**Last, review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Enemy **

**.**

**gyumingracle present**

**.**

**Remake dari cerita Sweet Enemy dari Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**Warning! Typo(s), GS, incest, tdk menurut EYD, dll.**

**.**

**disclaimer ; cast milik tuhan. alur cerita milik mbak Santhy Agatha.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

"Bukan begitu caranya." Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Sungmin lalu memposisikan jemari Sungmin dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu. "Begini cara memegangnya, kalau kau salah memegang. Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Sungmin, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud, Kyuhyun." Nyonya Cho yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Sungmin tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah _Umma_nya dan mengerutkan kening,

"_Umma_ mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman _Umma_ akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Sungmin lagi. "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku, sedangkan Sungmin lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Kyuhyun tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Sungmin menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Sungmin selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Sungmin sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Sungmin dan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih dari pada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Sungmin mengatur cara jemari Sungmin menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Sungmin yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Cho membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan.

**-oOo-**

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampusnya." Donghae melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Siapa yang berani memusuhi Sungmin di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya." gumam Donghae. "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak-anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Sungmin hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terang-terangan, tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Sungmin? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Ryeowook tidak tahu." gumam Donghae, menyebut nama adiknya. "Dia satu tingkat di atas Sungmin jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Sungmin biasa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Kyuhyun tercenung.

"Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Donghae tersenyum kagum. "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

**-oOo-**

Sungmin duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Cho ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari Nyonya Cho, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya.

Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Cho di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Sungmin mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Aku Victoria." Perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Sungmin dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Aku baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi _Umma_ sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." Dia tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Sungmin. Dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka, ya."

Sungmin menatap Victoria yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa." gumamnya lembut.

Victoria menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Sungmin tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeraskepalaan Victoria.

"Terimakasih, Victoria. Aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

**-oOo-**

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Kyuhyun menyambut Sungmin di _ballroom_ mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Cho dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Kyuhyun berada di rumah sore-sore begini. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Kyuhyun benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Sungmin di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa, Kyu."

"Kau adikku." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar keras. "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Cho."

Sungmin meringis mendengar suara mengancam Kyuhyun, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Sungmin berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malah permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Cho." Sungmin menyela dengan waspada. "Berjanjilah."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya marah. "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Sungmin mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malah aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik pada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Kau harusnya tahu, Min. Kami para orang kaya tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Tapi aku bukan orang kaya, Kyu. Aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." Lalu Sungmin teringat kepada Victoria. "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Victoria, dari keluarga Song, dulu dia sekolah di london, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Sungmin terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Victoria dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar-benar bisa bersahabat. "Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Victoria."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit." Sela Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai

"Oh ya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun menantang. "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung. "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

Sungmin mendengus. "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati, Min. Tentang Victoria itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Victoria orang yang tulus." Jawab Sungmin yakin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap Sungmin. Victoria, kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?

**-oOo-**

"Namanya Victoria, dari keluarga Song yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing." Kyuhyun duduk di depan meja kantor _Umma_nya yang besar. Sang _Umma_ yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau _Umma_ boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis. "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Sungmin di kampusnya."

Sang _Umma_ menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya. "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Cho tersenyum. "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh." Sang _Umma_ melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Victoria Song adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Victoria."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi karena Victoria tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di london dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Sungmin. dan karena dia sejak kecil di London, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa _Umma_ tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hak itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, Appamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti _Umma_ bilang tadi. Itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Victoria. _Umma_ tidak tahu alasan _Appa_mu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalai kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, _Appa_mu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern. Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Victoria muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Sungmin.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari almarhum _Appa_nya dan tersenyum. Sang _Appa_ pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyalahkan _Appa_nya karena hidup miskin. Sungmin tidak menyalahkan _Appa_nya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orang-orang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Suara alunan biola membuat Sungmin teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa.

Sungmin berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyuhyun. Siapa lelaki ini?

Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Sungmin, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Sungmin di sana.

"Hai." Lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kau pasti Sungmin, aku Zhoumi." dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Sungmin membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun." senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi _Appa_." Suara Kyuhyun menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Sungmin dan Zhoumi yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sungmin?"

Zhoumi tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini. Ah, aku harus pergi." Zhoumi melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Terimakasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu, Kyu." Sebelum keluar, Zhoumi mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Jangan berhubungan dengan Zhoumi, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan serius. "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam pada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya pada semua perempuan. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Sungmin menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Kyuhyun tentang Zhoumi, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Zhoumi tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Zhoumi sebelumnya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Karna banyak yang minta jadi chaptered, aku kabulin, deh(?)**

**Ini fanfict lebih ke family, hubungan Kyu-Min disini masih brothership. Incest gitulah(?) Tapi entar bakal bersama kok tsah #apadah**

**Makasi yg udah review #ketjup**

**Review, please!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Keadaan makin buruk, ya." Victoria duduk di sebelah Sungmin di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Victoria mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Victoria dan tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Victoria terkekeh. "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Victoria dan menatap dengan tertarik. "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Victoria dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Victoria menerawang jauh. "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Victoria memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya. "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." Lalu perempuan itu menatap Sungmin dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening. "Maaf, ya."

Sungmin langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Victoria. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu, Sungmin." Jawab Victoria setengah berbisik.

**-oOo-**

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Sungmin sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-ngaduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Kyuhyun di dapur selarut ini.

"Ini biji vanila yang direbus bersama susu putih cair."

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Sungmin harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci. "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Sungmin bergumam. "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel pada Sungmin. "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Sungmin. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanila dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?"

Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Sungmin memasak susu vanila hangatnya dengan tenang? Sungmin membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab.

"Kadang-kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Kyuhyun menaruh tanganya di meja. "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Sungmin mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Kyuhyun.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." Lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Victoria itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan." Sungmin menuang susu vanila itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanila tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Kyuhyun. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Kyuhyun.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Cho lagi." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Cho padaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa ayah Sungmin-lah yang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Sungmin tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Sungmin tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Kyuhyun? Karena kalau Kangin, ayah Sungmin itu tidak menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Sungmin pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya. "Lagipula sepertinya _Umma_ tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Ya. aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu." Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh. Sungmin bahkan kadangkala merasa begitu canggung pada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Kyuhyun melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Sungmin. Ngomong-ngomong... Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Sungmin sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Sungmin meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

"Ayahku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Sungmin menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Enak." suara Kyuhyun berubah serak. "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Sungmin ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja.

Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya.

Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh _Umma_ Kyuhyun memang besar di kampus ini. Karena _Umma_ Kyuhyun adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di kota ini._ Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat Umma_. Batin Kyuhyun, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Kyuhyun, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" Petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum. "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani _Umma_ saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" Petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud anda, Sungmin?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi." Kyuhyun melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terimakasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh? Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu. Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Sungmin, seharusnya, kalau Sungmin belum pulang, dia ada di sana.

Kyuhyun rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Sungmin." Panggilnya lembut.

Sungmin yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget. "Kenapa kau di sini?" Suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Sungmin, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin adalah bagian dari keluarga Cho yang harus dihormati, Kyuhyun terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Cho. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Sungmin menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. _Well_, ternyata kehadiran Kyuhyun cukup mengintimidasi di sini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua." Sungmin berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun saja.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku hanya datang menjemputmu, Min. Jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Sungmin menatap kedatangan Victoria dari pintu kelas. Tadi Victoria bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Sungmin untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Sungmin sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Kyuhyun pulang begitu saja,

"Victoria." Sungmin memanggil Victoria yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri menghadap Sungmin, membelakangi Victoria.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari nama Victoria disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata _Umma_nya Victoria adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Kyuhyun, kedatangan Victoria kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagaian besar hidupnya masih misterius. Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Sungmin yang masih dipertanyakan.

Yang berdiri di depan Kyuhyun adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Victoria tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik. _Aku mungkin harus memprotes Umma karena membatalkan pertunangan itu_, Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Sungmin dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Sungmin terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Kyuhyun merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Victoria.

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Sungmin." Kyuhyun bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Victoria adalah mantan tunangannya.

Victoria mengamati wajah Kyuhyun lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku Victoria."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya."

Victoria tertawa. "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang-orang. Sungmin sungguh teman yang baik."

Sungmin yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Sungmin. Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Victoria untuk menemani ke toko roti."

"Lain kali saja, Min. Kasihan Kyuhyun sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Victoria tersenyum manis. "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. maafkan aku, Vict." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Victoria melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Sungmin lalu melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Victoria yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

**-oOo-**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Sungmin berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut. Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan.

_Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Sungmin memang takut dengan guntur._

Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Sungmin akan menangis meraung-raung. Dan ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Sungmin beranjak dewasapun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar Ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda.

Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Sungmin bergantung. Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Sungmin berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. Ayah... Ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Sungmin makin gemetar, makin takut. Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Sungmin begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur. Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar. Tetapi sedang diperbaiki..."

Itu suara Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Sungmin pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Kyuhyun dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Sungmin mulai bergetar.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tidak menolak pelukan Sungmin. Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Sungmin berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin takut pada suara petir. "Sttttt.." Dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Perempuan ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Sungmin pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kalau Sungmin sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Sungmin setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Sungmin sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Sttttt.. Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi, Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Sungmin bergetar ketika Kyuhyun mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Sungmin.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu."

Sungmin mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Kyuhyun rupanya membuat Sungmin lebih tenang. Perempuan itu masih mencengkeram jemari Kyuhyun seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi.

Sungmin tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum.

'Terimakasih, Kyu." gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Sungmin ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Sungmin dalam-dalam.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Chap 2 dataaang.**

**Wah, pada berburuk sangka pada Vict XD hahaha.**

**Aku mau tanya, dong. Nama idol namja-yeoja yang cocok jadi peran antagonis siapa, ya? Tp sebagai sosok umma-appa.**

**Kasi saran, dong XD**

**Terimakasih buat udah yg review di chap sebelumnya^^**

**Last, review please!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Kyuhyun menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Sungmin. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil.

Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal.

Kalau memang baginya Sungmin seperti anak kecil, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Sungmin dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya.

Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Sungmin di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri.

Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas.

**-oOo-**

Pagi harinya Sungmin terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur.

Sungmin terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut itu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika tidur?

Ingatan Sungmin berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun tanpa malu.

Oh Ya Ampun! Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu - meski sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya. Dan anehnya, Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur.

Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya?

**-oOo-**

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Victoria menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. "Sungmin, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Victoria memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Victoria pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah. "Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Victoria menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di cafe kecil di sudut jalan, sebuah cafe elegan dengan gaya italia yang menyediakan kopi untuk mereka berdua. Victoria ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari. Karena itulah dia mengajak Sungmin menemaninya siang ini.

"Entahlah." Sungmin berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras. Aku bersembunyi di balik lemari dan ketakutan." Sungmin menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit. "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. Yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Victoria terkekeh. "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya. Dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Victoria tersenyum misterius. "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu ? Atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Victoria tertawa lagi. "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun nanti." Tatapan Sungmin menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu pada Kyuhyun?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Sungmin mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana. "Tetapi setidaknya Kyuhyun berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Victoria tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, beruntung sekali dirimu."

**-oOo-**

Sungmin berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Victoria sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Sungmin menumpang mobilnya, tetapi Sungmin menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota. Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. _Umma_ Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho menyediakan supir dan mobil untuk mengantar jemput Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin menolak fasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Sungmin selalu menggunakan bus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Sungmin ingin segera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di halte sendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Sungmin tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Sungmin menoleh dan menatap waspada.

Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

Apakah ini penculikan? Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafia di film. Kadang Sungmin kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Sungmin sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Zhoumi. Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Sungmin tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Zhoumi ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Sungmin. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini, Sungmin?"

"Aku... Aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?" Zhoumi mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Sungmin berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengan naik bus.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bukan Zhoumi, bukannya tidak ada, _Umma_ Cho menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya. Kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar jemput setiap hari."

Zhoumi mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Zhoumi membuat Sungmin takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada. "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Cho." gumamnya pelan. "Mereka tidak akan tertarik menculikku."

Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sejenak Sungmin berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Kyuhyun kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Zhoumi, karena Zhoumi adalah penghancur perempuan dan membenci perempuan. Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Zhoumi, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Zhoumi tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu.

Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sungmin melangkah masuk ke mobil Zhoumi.

**-oOo-**

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Sungmin, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Zhoumi akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan.

Sungmin merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Kyuhyun kemarin, padahal Zhoumi sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku." gumam Sungmin pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar. Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang. Nyonya Cho sedang berada di luar negeri dan Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti, kok. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal." Zhoumi terkekeh. "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa perempuan, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat patah hati perempuan. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja." Perkataan Zhoumi itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sungmin, meskipun Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Zhoumi sahabat Kyuhyun bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Kyuhyun memperingatkannya tentang Zhoumi? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Sungmin bergumam pelan. "Aku juga tidak takut padamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Zhoumi tertawa geli. "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tidak akan peduli, gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa Kyuhyun harus peduli?

**-oOo-**

Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Sungmin ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Zhoumi dan menemukan Kyuhyun bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

Lelaki itu marah. Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Darimana saja kau?" Suara Kyuhyun berdesis lirih. "Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Sungmin bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku tadi pulang kuliah bersama Victoria, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu. Aku.. Aku terlambat pulang jadi..."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya mengamati Zhoumi yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Sungmin.

"Aku bertemu Zhoumi di..."

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Sungmin tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Kyuhyun tampak tajam kepada Zhoumi. "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau kebetulan bertemu Sungmin?"

Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang begitu kejadiannya. Ya, kan, Min?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya... Memang begitu kejadiannya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas kesal. "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin membantah. Kyuhyun tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Sungmin tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Sungmin pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membirkan Kyuhyun mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Mengerti, Sungmin?"

"Mengerti, Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin datar kemudian setengah terpaksa. Kyuhyun tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

**-oOo-**

"Jangan dia, Zhoumi." Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas kristal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi.

Zhoumi yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan. Jangan Sungmin."

Zhoumi terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Zhoumi mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh spekulasi. "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena..." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" Nada suara Zhoumi tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Kyuhyun yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Zhoumi tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ini? Sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Sungmin, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah, ya." Zhoumi tersenyum santai. "Itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Sungmin."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tapi Sungmin adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun mempunya hutang kepada gadis biasa seperti Sungmin?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa pada Sungmin, ah bukan... Pada ayah Sungmin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu seorang pemain biola profesional? Mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Lee Kangin? Itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah."

Zhoumi mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir.

"Ah, ya... Aku ingat. Lee Kangin adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu. Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Zhoumi terkekeh. "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Lee Kangin yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu. "Dan dia mempunyai seorang putri."

Zhoumi mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya.

"Sungmin? Apa maksudmu putri dari Lee Kangin adalah Sungmin?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun mendesah. "Orangtuaku berusaha mencari-cari Kangin, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putri, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putri dari Lee Kangin adalah Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi letih. "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Sungmin."

Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Dan apakah Sungmin tahu kisah ini?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. _Umma_ sudah ingin memberitahu Sungmin, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Sungmin mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya, Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Sungmin mata duitan. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?" Kyuhyun merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Sungmin. Tetapi di tahannya perasaannya. Zhoumi tidak boleh tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat takut dibenci oleh Sungmin.

Zhoumi menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"_Well_, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." Dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Sungmin. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

**-oOo-**

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Sungmin tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Sungmin merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu

Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana ayahnya?

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya lembut. Sungmin kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan.

"Sttt... Jangan takut, ini aku." Sungmin kecil mengenail aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Sungmin dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar

Lambat laun Sungmin hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai. Hanya ada Sungmin dan anak lelaki kecil itu.

.

Sungmin terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama.

Kenapa?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Well, maaf chap ini KyuMin momentnya terbatas==**

**Ada yg bilang semua cast disini saling terkait, ya? Iya emang bener XD**

**untuk Vict, baik/buruknya dia akan terjawab di chapter entah chapter ke berapa huehehe.**

**Untuk chap ini. Sudah bisa menebak siapa Zhoumi, bukan?**

**Aku dpt jawaban buat peran antagonisnya. Aku milih dua jawaban. jessica-taecyeon atau haneul-jungmo? atau jessica-jungmo? Bingung nih TT**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya. Kemarin ada anak yg PM aku minta uname twitter buat kenal lebih dekat. Jadi kalo ada yg mau minta personal acc silahkan pm saya. Mungkin untuk sekedar bertanya tntg ffku #pd**

**Last, review please!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Sungmin menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Zhoumi sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Sungmin membatin, mengamati ketampanan Zhoumi yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan sampai mendekati cantik. Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

"Iya." Sungmin menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Zhoumi sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalan-jalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik."

Zhoumi mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Sungmin di jalan. Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Sungmin merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu dan tertawa. "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya. "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Sungmin ragu. Tetapi Zhoumi tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Kyuhyun, meskipun Kyuhyun sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Zhoumi pada perempuan. Sungmin yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Zhoumi incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

**-oOo-**

"Kyuhyun bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara _Umma_ Kyuhyun menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Zhoumi memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Cho menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Sungmin menatap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum. "Ayahku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Zhoumi menoleh sebentar dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang bening.

"Lalu ayahmu meninggal, ya? Aku turut berduka."

Suara itu benar-benar tulus hingga Sungmin melemparkan senyum lembut pada Zhoumi.

"Ya, ayah mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah ayah meninggal, Nyonya Cho menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Cho begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" Tatapan Zhoumi yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah. Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Zhoumi tersenyum muram. "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Sungmin. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Cho.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Zhoumi tersenyum meminta maaf. "Kyuhyun melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." Senyumnya berubah serius. "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Sungmin menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sela Sungmin keras kepala. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." dengan sopan Sungmin melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Zhoumi masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Sungmin memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

**-oOo-**

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Sungmin setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Victoria tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Sungmin pun teringat akan Zhoumi.

"Aneh." Victoria tampak tercenung di seberang sana. "Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati, Sungmin. Jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi korban Zhoumi adalah perempuan kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Sungmin membantah. "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Kami anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua kami, supir pribadi kami dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu." Victoria tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Sungmin. Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Zhoumi, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Cho."

Sungmin termenung mendengar nasehat Victoria. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga.

**-oOo-**

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Sungmin pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Rencananya untuk menculik Sungmin sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Sungmin selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya. Perempuan bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya pada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Sungmin. Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain.

**-oOo-**

"Bagaimana harimu?" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dan mendapati Sungmin sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Sungmin meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Kyuhyun tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." Lelaki itu berdehem. "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan cemas. "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"_Please_. Jangan berteriak." Lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Sungmin tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak. Kyuhyun berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya. "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentam-dentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Sungmin terdiam, merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Sungmin masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Sungmin larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Kyuhyun yang sepertinya jatuh lelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya.

Sungmin menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Kyuhyun yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya. Lalu dia harus bagaimana?

Dengan bingung Sungmin memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Kyuhyun sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur.

Sungmin larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget.

Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Sungmin merasa pipinya memerah. "Aku tidak menatapmu." Dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Sungmin lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" Gumamnya menuduh.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Kyuhyun tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Maaf."

Lelaki itu tampak sakit, Sungmin menatapnya dengan cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu? Bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." Lelaki itu tampak terhuyung. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Pintu tertutup di depan Sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap cemas.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Sungmin sedang mencoba membantu Kyuhyun meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya.

"Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Tatapan Kyuhyun tampak sedih. "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan menyadai kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapi kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Sungmin mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Sungmin menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Kyuhyun bersama dengan segelas air putih. "Ini, minumlah obatmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Sungmin tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Sungmin dengan kesal setelahnya.

"Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang. Sungmin tersenyum.

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana.

Sungmin beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Kyuhyun lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah.

Zhoumi ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Chap ini bener-bener pendek, ya. Hehe. Maaf sekali lagi –v**

**KyuMin momentnya gimana?**

**Soal karakter Vict... Dia emg susah ditebak di fict ini.**

**Lelaki yg ada didalam mimpi Sungmin? Hm.. Ada yg bilang Kyu. Ada yg bilang Zhoumi. Hahaha.**

**Untuk peran antagonis, aku pilih jessica-jungmo aja, deh XD**

**Sekian.**

**Review, please!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Zhoumi bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga. "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untunglah kau datang. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Kyuhyun."

Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyuhyun sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk. Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jangan cemas, Min. Aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Kyuhyun kenapa-napa. Zhoumi adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dia pasti akan menjaganya.

**-oOo-**

"Tak kusangka seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa sakit juga." Zhoumi tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lucu. "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Zhoumi terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air pada Kyuhyun untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Sungmin datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Sungmin mencemaskanku?" Kyuhyun bergumam, membayangkan Sungmin. Tatapan lembut Kyuhyun itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Zhoumi yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin. " Kyuhyun mengerang. "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

**-oOo-**

"Aku memasak sup." Sungmin mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Sungmin berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan, Sungmin menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Kyuhyun, lelaki ini sedang sakit.

Sungmin memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Zhoumi yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sungmin, mengambil nampan itu darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Min. Aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dengan menyesal. "Eh? Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk." Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Zhoumi juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Zhoumi. Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Sungmin, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja. "Tidak apa-apa. Toh Kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan, Kyu?" Zhoumi melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tetap diam

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Zhoumi menghirup aroma sup itu. "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya." diarihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Zhoumi terhenti.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Zhoumi terlihat geli, Sungmin bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Zhoumi benar-benar tampak menahan tawa. "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun memandang Zhoumi dan Sungmin berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu mendengus. "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Sungmin tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

"Terimakasih, Min." Gumam Zhoumi pelan. Ketika Sungmin melirik Zhoumi, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Membuat Sungmin membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

**-oOo-**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya.

Kyuhyun terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat pada Sungmin, dia ingat betapa takutnya Sungmin terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetar seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Kyuhyun mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Zhoumi yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Zhoumi mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun

"Zhoumi! Zhoumi Bangun!" Kyuhyun akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Zhoumi, mengguncangnya keras.

Zhoumi menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi, menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

"Zhoumi! Sungmin! Sungmin takut suara petir."

"Aku tahu." Zhoumi setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

**-oOo-**

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Sungmin bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi.

Sungmin memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh Ya Ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kaki Sungmin terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Kyuhyun datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu.

Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Sungmin menjerit kencang,

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Zhoumi berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

**-oOo-**

Kaki Sungmin terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Zhoumi, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya.

Zhoumi melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Sungmin,

"Hei... jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Sungmin gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Sungmin menangis dan Zhoumi mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Sungmin memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Zhoumi. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Zhoumi mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Sungmin.

Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya. Nadanya... Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya. Ini.. Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Zhoumi. Sungmin merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Zhoumi dengan bingung.

Zhoumi tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Lalu memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

"Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi." Dipeluknya Sungmin dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Sungmin tertidur lelap.

**-oOo-**

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Sungmin sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya hangat.

Di telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai

Sungmin tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Apakah Zhoumi anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu?

Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Chap yg pendek. Tp dapet 1 clue lagi.**

**Trimakasih yg udah review.**

**Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sungmin menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Zhoumi, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Sungmin beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya.

Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya. Petir yang sama. Pelukan yang sama. Tapi bagaimanapun Sungmin mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Kyuhyun sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Zhoumi, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Zhoumi punya jawaban untuknya.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya melihat Sungmin, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya." Lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Sungmin mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Kyuhyun.

"Kemana Zhoumi?"

"Sudah pulang." Kyuhyun duduk di kursi. "Duduklah, Min. Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Sungmin berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Zhoumi sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Zhoumi. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Zhoumi karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Zhoumi menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Kyuhyun mengernyit sambil menatap supnya. "Tapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Sungmin tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Kyuhyun.

"Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Yah.. Aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih padamu."

"Sama-sama."

Kyuhyun agak tercekat. "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes kok." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin ketika perempuan itu mengangguk. "Sungmin, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Zhoumi, apakah Zhoumi menolongmu?"

"Ya." Sungmin tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Sungmin menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu pada Kyuhyun, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya pada Zhoumi, tetapi karena Zhoumi tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Zhoumi lagi.

"Zhoumi tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah menyelidik. "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Sungmin memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Kyuhyun. "Dia memelukku." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Zhoumi yang memeluk Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut petir?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sungmin tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Sungmin mendesah frustrasi. "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

**-oOo-**

Sungmin takut petir. Zhoumi membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Sungmin, malam perpisahan itu.

Mereka ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak pada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Zhoumi yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar. _Well_, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!" Begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu. Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Zhoumi teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya.

Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan.

Zhoumi langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Zhoumi sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Sungmin satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Sungmin tetap menangis. Dan kemudian Zhoumi menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Zhoumi nyanyikan untuk Sungmin sebelum Sungmin tidur. Sungmin selalu mengantuk kalau Zhoumi menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Sungmin mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Zhoumi, hendak membawanya pergi.

Sungmin terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Zhoumi erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan. Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Sungmin dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Sungmin harus ikut ayahnya, dan Zhoumi ikut dia.

Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Zhoumi pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Zhoumi yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Sungmin kecil di lantai yang mernegek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya.

Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tidak heran kalau Sungmin takut dengan suara petir. Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Zhoumi tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Sungmin dan ayahnya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Zhoumi bukan untuk merawatnya. Zhoumi punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga.

Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya pada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Zhoumi, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti pada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Keluarga angkat Zhoumi memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Zhoumi. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Zhoumi tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang.

Kebenciannya pada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci pada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya. Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Sungmin dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Zhoumi bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun menceritakan hutang budinya pada Ayah Sungmin, kepada ayahnya. Membuat Zhoumi mengetahui semuanya.

Sungmin adalah adik kandungnya. Dan Kyuhyun adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

**-oOo-**

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Victoria tersenyum girang ketika melihat Sungmin datang.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyuhyun sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Victoria menatap Sungmin. "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Sungmin tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, ada Zhoumi juga."

"Zhoumi datang?" Victoria menatap Sungmin penuh arti. "Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu, Min. Kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Zhoumi." Sungmin tertawa lagi. "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Zhoumi semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik, Min. Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Victoria tersenyum lembut. "Menurutmu apakah Zhoumi akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Zhoumi tidak perlu repot-repot." Sungmin menghela napas. "Aku sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Victoria tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, di tepuknya pundak Sungmin sambil memuji. "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin, Min."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Victoria tertawa. "Kau akan terkejut, Min. Mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Cho."

"Tapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Cho akan menolongmu." Victoria mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu, Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung, Sungmin."

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar kata-kata Victoria. "Jangan mengarang. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Victoria tertawa. "Tetapi pipimu memerah." gumamnya menggoda.

"Tidak. Pipiku tidak merah." Sungmin membantah. "Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas."

**-oOo-**

Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Sungmin sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya. Sungmin memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usaha penculikannya dari tempat kuliah Sungmin. Dia harus bisa memancing Sungmin supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Chap ini 1 pertanyaan terjawab, ya.**

**Zhoumi kakaknya Minnie^^~**

**Makasih yang udah review, fav, follow dan semuanya.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Review, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Zhoumi sangat tampan. Dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya yang selalu tampak sendu, menyimpan kesedihan tersendiri. Membuat para perempuan selalu ingin mengasihinya. Sayangnya para perempuan itu tidak tahu kebencian Zhoumi pada perempuan, dan pada akhirnya para perempuan itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Hari ini Zhoumi sedang mengunjungi mansion Kyuhyun membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Zhoumi menunggu hampir selama dua jam.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar.

Zhoumi memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih pucat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Zhoumi terkekeh. "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring si sofa besar di depan Zhoumi. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Zhoumi dengan tajam.

"Malam itu... Saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Zhoumi tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh chamomile yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Kyuhyun.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat Sungmin karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Zhoumi membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin? Kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu."

Zhoumi mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. "Cemburu, Kyuhyun?"

Muka Kyuhyun sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Sungmin kau memasangkan earphone di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Zhoumi memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun makin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." Suara Zhoumi menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali. "Jangan cemas, Kyu. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai earphoneku dan aku menungguinya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Kyuhyun mengawasi Zhoumi tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Zhoumi tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Kyuhyun menyela keras kepala. "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar pada Sungmin dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya." Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Para perempuan itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu.. Mereka patah hati dan hancur. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin berakhir seperti itu."

Ekspresi Zhoumi mengeras mengingat para perempuan yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Zhoumi adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti Ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Zhoumi senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya pada Sungmin, kan?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab. "Tidak, Kyu. Kau boleh tenang. Sungmin bukan tipeku."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku."

Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Zhoumi. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Sungmin yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun lalu, kini, setelah Zhoumi berhasil menemukan Sungmin, akankah Kyuhyun juga merenggut Sungmin darinya?

**-oOo-**

"Tadi Zhoumi kemari." Kyuhyun bergumam ketika Sungmin bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Oh ya?" Sungmin langsung teringat pada earphone Zhoumi yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya. Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Zhoumi, berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Sungmin tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. "Earphone Zhoumi masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau membawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan padaku, biar aku yang mengembalikannya pada Zhoumi."

"Tidak." Sungmin menggeleng keras kepala. "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterimakasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Zhoumi ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih padanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Zhoumi?"

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin berseru agak marah, pipinya merona. "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone ini padanya." Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya, Sungmin bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Zhoumi tahu sesuatu bukan?

Kyuhyun mengamati ekspresi Sungmin yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan.

"Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Zhoumi, kau harus bersamaku."

"Apa?" Sungmin membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Zhoumi."

Pipi Sungmin merah padam. "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, Kyu. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Zhoumi."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Sungmin untuk membantah.

"Kau.." Sungmin ingin marah atas sikap arogan Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu." Semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi tangan Kyuhyun menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap dingin.

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh. Seperti halnya Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti." Sungmin bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Kyuhyun memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Sungmin bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

**-oOo-**

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Sungmin menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Kyuhyun tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?"

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengingat. "Tapi orang-orang yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

"Taman bermain?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tempat yang ada kicir angin dan roller coasternya?"

"Yup dan permen kapas yang sangat besar berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." Mata Sungmin berkilat. "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kemudian kau kesana lagi?" Mata Kyuhyun tampak sedih, mengamati Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Ayah tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Kyuhyun tampak sedih. "_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan _Appa_ sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?'

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, _Appa_nya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah _Appa_nya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu...

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" Mata Sungmin membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi padanya." Kyuhyun masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Kangin kepada Sungmin, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Sungmin. Bagaimana perasaan Sungmin ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya, Kangin kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Sungmin seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Sungmin tersenyum. "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Sungmin menutup mulutnya kaget. "Aku minta maaf, Kyu."

Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kyuhyun membatin, ditatapnya Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

**-oOo-**

"Sungmin." Suara Victoria terdengar ketika Sungmin sedang berganti pakaian dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Victoria tertera di sana.

"Ada apa, Vict?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Victoria kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Cafe baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik. "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Kita jalan, yuk, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Sungmin termenung bingung. "Aku sangat ingin, Vict. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Victoria di seberang sana.

"Aku... Kyuhyun mengajakku keluar."

"Kyuhyun mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya... Dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Victoria tampak membeo perkataannya, membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku, Vict." Sungmin masih tertawa. "Dan kau tahu tidak, Kyuhyun tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Victoria menyahut. "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Kyuhyun, kita bisa bertemu di sana."

"Tidak." Victoria menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh.."

"Mungkin lain kali saja kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu. Semoga kau bersenang-senang di taman hiburan itu."

Sungmin menghela napas merasa tidak enak. "Maafkan aku, Vict... Kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak... Jangan." Victoria mencegah di seberang sana. "Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan. Pergilah, Min. Kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Oke. Victoria, kau istirahat, ya?"

"Iya, Min. Selamat bersenang-senang." Victoria tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Sungmin tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Tetapi mengingat penampilan Kyuhyun tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi rampingnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya.

Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang seperti kucir kuda. Lalu Sungmin menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam.

Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun.

"Sungmin?" suara Kyuhyun mengetuk di pintu. "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Sungmin bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Sungmin dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli. "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mencela. "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

"Hei, aku tidak memprotesmu. Lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD." Kyuhyun makin tergelak. Membuat Sungmin meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap mendahuluinya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Zhoumi dan Donghae yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Kyuhyun. "Aku mengantar Donghae, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin menengokmu."

"Kata Zhoumi kau sakit parah kemarin." Donghae mengangkat alisnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat."

"_Wel,l_ aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menengokku. Pulanglah." gumam Kyuhyun ketus.

Zhoumi tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Kyuhyun. "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Zhoumi terhenti di Sungmin yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun. "Hai, Min."

"Hai." Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Zhoumi waktu itu. "Aku masih membawa earphonemu." Sungmin amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya" Zhoumi tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin,

Sementara itu Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun, dan mengamatinya "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Sungmin di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus. Kau mengatakan pada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin mencela lalu menatap Zhoumi dan Donghae bergantian. "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Donghae mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Zhoumi tersenyum, sengaja membuat Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan. Dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan."

Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

**-oOo-**

_Ke Taman Hiburan!_

Nafas Victoria terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panas terbakar.

_Berani-beraninya Sungmin pergi bersama Kyuhyun ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya. Berani-beraninya mereka!_

Victoria melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya.

Begitulah Victoria kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah. Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat.

Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Victoria masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka. Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Dengan keras Victoria lalu menjerit, dan berteriak-teriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**well, update agak telak dikit karna tugas yang bejibun. kurikulum 2013 susah-_,-**

**review, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Berjalan bersama tiga lelaki tampan ternyata sedikit mengintimidasi._

Sungmin melirik ketiga lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sibuk bercanda. Mereka melewatkan tatapan kagum para perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di taman hiburan itu.

Dan beberapa perempuan itu, setelah menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan itu, lalu melemparkan tatapan _'siapa sih perempuan itu' _pada Sungmin. Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak pas di gerombolan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke sebuah wahana permainan yang tampak mengerikan. Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan kursi-kursi di ujung-ujung kicir angin, dimana kursi itu hanya dipakukan di satu titik.

Sungmin langsung merinding. Mereka akan diputar ke segala arah kalau naik wahana itu.

"Aku tidak mau." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin mual karena takut.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku punya akal sehat." Sungmin membelalakkan mata. "Silahkan naiki wahana itu dan buat dirimu muntah sesudahnya."

Zhoumi tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memelototinya. Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin, seolah akan membantah, tetapi kemudian memutuskan menyerah.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang membosankan saja. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba komedi putar di sana itu, sepertinya cocok dengan penampilanmu yang seperti anak SD."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mencela, lalu memelengoskan muka dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Zhoumi buru-buru mengikuti Sungmin, mengajaknya bicara tentang sesuatu sementara Kyuhyun mengamati mereka, lalu mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Sungmin dan Zhoumi di belakangnya.

Donghae mendekat ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Donghae setengah berbisik

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aku biasa saja." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

Donghae terkekeh. "Sikapmu pada Sungmin. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap begitu pada perempuan lain. Seolah-olah kau sedang... Kebingungan."

"Aku? Kebingungan menghadapi Sungmin? itu tidak mungkin, Hae. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sungmin sampai bisa membuatku bingung?"

"Itu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ayolah, Kyu, aku temanmu sejak kecil. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di depanku. Sikapmu itu sangat kontradiktif, kau seolah-olah ingin menarik Sungmin mendekat tetapi sekaligus ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan hal itu membuatmu tampak defensif di depan Sungmin. Mungkin kau harus tentukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan untuk Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun membeku. Menatap bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Lalu menghela napas. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae?

**-oOo-**

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu." Zhoumi tersenyum lembut ketika mereka duduk di cafe di tengah taman hiburan itu. Mereka sudah naik roller coaster, mencoba wahana kereta gantung, dan juga rumah hantu. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang, Cafe itu menyediakan makanan-makanan sederhanya untuk pengisi perut.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di luar cafe bersama Donghae, lelaki itu tadi melihat Sungmin memandang terpesona pada pedagang permen kapas berwarna pink yang lewat. Dan meskipun bersungut-sungut serta mengejek Sungmin yang kekanak-kanakan, Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dan membelikannya untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap Zhoumi. "Dia berusaha bersikap sangat baik untukku." Sungmin teringat betapa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar merubah sikapnya padanya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apakah kau pernah ingin punya kakak lelaki sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku, kadang aku ingin tinggal di keluarga besar." Sungmin menatap Zhoumi, berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai lagu itu. "Zhoumi... Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang lagu yang ada di pemutar musik milikmu yang kau berikan padaku di malam berhujan petir itu." Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup. "Aku... Aku pernah merasa mendengarnya dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Zhoumi nampak tertarik.

"Ya. Aku sering bermimpi. Mungkin itu ingatan samar. Atau entahlah... Aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan aku mungkin menyimpan kenangan itu dalam-dalam karena terlalu menakutkan." Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dengan bingung. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mimpi atau kenyataan."

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentang hujan badai dan petir. Aku menangis ketakutan, lalu ada seorang anak lelaki datang. Dia... Dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ada di pemutar musikmu." Sungmin menelan ludah. "Dan baru kusadari kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu adalah kenangan tentang kejadian nyata."

"Lagu di pemutar musikku adalah lagu klasik lama, Sungmin, aku mencoba memainkannya dengan versi biola. Judulnya Lullaby. "

Sungmin menatap ragu. "Anak lelaki kecil di mimpiku juga menyanyikan lagu itu."

"Itu semacam lagu pengantar tidur." Tatapan Zhoumi tampak aneh. "Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang anak lelaki kecil itu? Sama sekali_?_"

"Aku punya ingatan samar." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya sedih. "Bahkan seperti kubilang tadi. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar ingatan samar, atau hanya mimpi."

Zhoumi tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena Kyuhyun dan Donghae datang mendekat.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink itu kepada Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Kyuhyun bergumam kaku.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang, ditatapnya Kyuhyun penuh rasa terimakasih, "Terimakasih, Kyu, aku senang sekali."

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan?" dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Sungmin menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk permainan berperahu melewati wahana air terjun yang berkelak-kelok. "Sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi kita akan basah." Kening Kyuhyun sedikit berkerut, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba."

**-oOo-**

"Mereka terus mengiringinya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia terpisah dari ketiga laki-laki itu."

Anak buahnya melapor kepadanya. Membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi. "Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Donghae?"

"Ya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Zhoumi... Terutama Zhoumi. Lelaki itu sepertinya punya insting bahwa Sungmin dalam bahaya. Dia telah sangat mengganggu rencananya dari kemarin, dengan menjemput dan menjaga Sungmin ketika pulang kampus. Mungkin kalau ingin penculikannya terhadap Sungmin berhasil, Dia harus menyingkirkan Zhoumi dulu.

"Ikuti terus. Tunggu sampai semua lengah dan Sungmin terpisah dari mereka."

"Baik." Anak buahnya membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

**-oOo-**

Mereka benar-benar basah akibat permainan itu. Air muncrat dimana-mana membasahi pakaian dan rambut mereka, tetapi permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga mereka tertawa-tawa ketika turun dari perahu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Sungmin menoleh ke arah kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ada area khusus untuk kamar ganti dan kamar mandi perempuan. "Di situ."

Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang basah, begitupun Zhoumi dan Donghae yang sibuk menghenta-hentakkan sepatu mereka yang basah.

"Hati-hati, kami menunggu di sini." gumamnya sambil lalu.

Dan Sungminpun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu.

-**oOo**-

Kamar mandi itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang sore dan orang-orang sibuk bermain. Sungmin berdiri di depan kaca besar dan mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi ada di sebelahnya. Sungmin mengernyit, pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk bermain ke taman hiburan. Tapi Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikirannya. Setiap orang punya selera sendiri-sendiri, mungkin perempuan ini merasa nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

"Nona?"

Sapaan perempuan berpakaian rapi itu membuat Sungmin mengernyit, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Maaf, ya."

Lalu sebuah jarum suntik di tusukkan di tubuhnya. Sungmin masih sempat terperangah dan terkejut, sebelum kemudian matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya hilang.

**-oOo-**

Perempuan berpakaian rapi itu menarik kursi roda lipat yang sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi. Lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dipakaikannya kacamata hitam besar, dan kain untuk menutup kepalanya, serta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia mendorong kursi roda itu keluar, ke arah keramaian.

Tidak ada yang curiga. Dia melirik ke arah tiga lelaki yang bersama Sungmin tadi. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dan membelakanginya.

Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursi roda itu dan membawa Sungmin menjauh.

Begitu berada di tempat aman dan tidak terjangkau, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya?" suara di seberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Bagus." Ada senyum di suara itu. "Bawa ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan."

**-oOo-**

Ketika mereka lama menunggu dan Sungmin tak kunjung keluar, Kyuhyun mulai curiga. Dia melirik Zhoumi dengan gelisah. Melempar tatapannya ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu.

Orang-orang lalu lalang dan keluar masuk, tetapi tidak ada Sungmin di sana.

Zhoumi sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Tatapannya menajam. "Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama." gumamnya.

"Mungkin Sungmin sedang sakit perut atau apa?" Donghae berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun menghela napas tak sabar, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor Sungmin. Wajahnya memucat. "Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya seruan-seruan para perempuan yang sedang ada di sana.

"Maafkan saya." Kyuhyun menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Adakah yang melihat adik saya di sini?"

Tetapi Sungmin tidak ada. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kosong. Dan hanya ada dua orang perempuan tak dikenal di depan wastafel, menatapnya mencela karena berani-beraninya melongok ke kamar mandi khusus perempuan.

Kyuhyun bergegas keluar, menghampiri Zhoumi dan Donghae, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Sungmin tidak ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!"

**-oOo-**

Tubuh Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di atas ranjang.

Dia mengamati Sungmin, lalu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi."

Dia tersenyum. "Bagus. Kau tunggui dia di sini. Begitu dia sadar, hubungi aku. Aku ingin ada di sini ketika dia membuka matanya."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**adakah yg bisa menebak siapa penculiknya? wkwk**

**review, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa kehilangannya? Dia ada di depan kita." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Polisi sudah dihubungi dan mereka sudah memberikan keterangan. Kyuhyun juga sudah mengerahkan seluruh pegawainya untuk membantu pencarian. Mereka sudah melakukan pelacakan kepada semua teman Sungmin dan tidak ada titik terang. Lagipula Sungmin tidak punya teman, dia hanya dekat sengan Victoria dan saat ini Victoria masih belum bisa dihubungi.

Semua sudah dilakukan, tetapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak terlacak. Dia seperti lenyap di telan bumi tanpa sengaja.

Bagaimana kalau ada yang melukai Sungmin? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan yang sangat dalam dari hatinya. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Sungmin. Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia.. Dia mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sungmin.

Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu nasib Sungmin seperti apa dan dimana. Apa yang dilakukan penculik itu terhadapnya? Apakah mereka menginginkan uang? Kalau memang menginginkan uang, Kyuhyun pasti akan memberikannya, berapapun itu, demi Sungmin.

Dengan cemas dia menatap ke arah pesawat telepon. Polisi tampak lalu lalang di mansion itu, menunggu. Ya, mereka menunggu telepon yang meminta tebusan. Biasanya kasus-kasus seperti ini akan disusul dengan telepon yang meminta tebusan. Tetapi mereka sudah menunggu beberapa jam. Dan telepon itu tak kunjung tiba.

Kyuhyun meringis, menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Seluruh pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya. Bagaimana... Bagaimana kalau ternyata para penculik itu tidak meminta uang tebusan? Bagaimana kalau yang diinginkan oleh penculik itu hanyalah mencelakai Sungmin?

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Zhoumi disana, lelaki itu tampak pucat pasi dan frustrasi seperti dirinya. Kenapa Zhoumi juga tampak begitu cemas? Apakah apakah Zhoumi juga mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Sungmin?

"Victoria sudah bisa dihubungi."

Kata-kata Zhoumi itu membuat Kyuhyun lupa dengan kecurigaannya pada Zhoumi, dia langsung berdiri, mendekati Zhoumi yang memasang loudspeaker pada ponselnya.

"Halo?" suara Victoria tampak menyahut di seberang sana

"Victoria, ini Zhoumi. Apa mungkin Sungmin datang padamu atau menghubungimu?"

Suara Victoria tampak bingung. "Tidak. Kami tidak bertemu hari ini. Bukankah Sungmin sedang pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Dia hilang, Vict, sepertinya dia diculik."

"Apa?" Victoria tampak terperanjat. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Victoria hampir berteriak. "Tadi pagi aku baru saja bercakap-cakap dengannya di telepon!"

"Dia diculik di kamar mandi, kami lengah dan sepertinya penculik itu menyergapnya di kamar mandi." Zhoumi menjelaskan dengan gelisah. "Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di rumah Kyuhyun, bersama para polisi, kami menantikan kalau-kalau ada telepon meminta tebusan."

"Oh Astaga. Aku akan bergegas kesana." Victoria berseru dengan nada panik, lalu menutup teleponnya.

**-oOo-**

Victoria datang dengan segera. Perempuan itu tampak panik. Kyuhyun yang pertama kali melihatnya dan mengdikkan bahunya kepada Zhoumi.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Zhoumi melirik dari jendela ke arah Victoria yang baru turun dari mobil dan melangkah menaiki tangga mansion. "Tadi aku meneleponnya untuk mengetahui dimana Sungmin berada. Dia tidak tahu dan mencemaskan kondisi Sungmin, jadi dia ke sini untuk ikut menunggu perkembangan dari kepolisian."

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria yang baru memasuki ruangan. Hujan rintik-rintik di luar dan membuat rambutnya yang berkilauan basah oleh air bagaikan berlian-berlian yang menghiasinya. Victoria tampak cantik, dan dia juga baik kepada Sungmin.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sempat berprasangka buruk pada Victoria, mengira perempuan itu mempunyai rahasia terselubung dengan mendekati Sungmin apalagi mengingat sejarah masa lalu dia dan Victoria dan segala hal tentang pembatalan perjodohan itu. Tetapi semakin lama Victoria tampak semakin akrab dengan Sungmin dan mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Hingga Kyuhyun berkesimpulan bahwa mungkin Victoria bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sempat dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun dan kemudian dibatalkan oleh _Appa_ Kyuhyun. Mungkin Victoria memang benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Sungmin.

Victoria mendekati Kyuhyun, tampak panik. "Bagaimana ? apa sudah ada kabar?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mempersilahkan Victoria duduk. "Belum ada kabar. Kami semua menunggu kalau-kalau ada telepon dari penculik itu meminta uang tebusan." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Victoria. "Terimakasih sudah datang, Vict."

Victoria tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun. "Sungmin adalah temanku, aku sangat mencemaskannya."

Suasana kemudian penuh kegelisahan. Polisi sudah menelusuri kepada para saksi mata di taman hiburan. Tetapi penculik ini sepertinya profesional dan berhasil untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada saksi mata, semuanya nihil.

Kyuhyun sudah menelepon _Umma_nya yang sedang berada di luar negeri, dan sang _Umma_ mengatakan akan segera pulang. Sungmin adalah anggota keluarga, dan keluarga Cho akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi Sungmin.

Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak dan pedih. Rasanya waktu seperti berjalan begitu lambat dan menyiksanya. Hanya duduk di sini menanti dan tak berdaya rasanya sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Sungmin mungkin saja sudah terluka di luar sana.

Kenapa penculik itu tidak menelepon?

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Saat itulah ada tangan lembut yang meremas pundaknya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Victoria sudah pindah ke sofa di sebelahnya, meremas pundaknya lembut dengan senyum penuh dukungan.

"Aku tahu kita semua cemas. Tetapi kita harus kuat dan percaya bahwa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk dulu. Kita berdoa sambil menunggu." bisiknya penuh pengertian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum muram dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih, Vict."

**-oOo-**

Zhoumi memilih menyendiri di sudut yang lain. Dia luar biasa panik, tetapi berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik sikap tenang dan topeng datarnya.

Sungmin, adiknya, dia baru menemukannya dan sekarang penculik kurang ajar itu malah merenggut Sungmin dari sisinya. Zhoumi bersumpah, kalau dia bisa menemukan penculik itu dia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tetapi dimana? Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai firasat. Ketika dulu dia diam-diam mengamati Sungmin, dia selalu melihat ada mobil yang mengawasi dari kejauhan, semula dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah pengawal dari keluarga Cho yang mengawasi diam-diam. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia curiga. Karena itulah waktu itu dia selalu mengawal Sungmin sepulang dari kuliah dan menjaganya. Sayangnya ketika dia berusaha mengawasi dan melacak mobil misterius itu, dia kehilangan jejak. Lalu Sungmin sudah diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Cho sehingga Zhoumi lengah.

Dan dia kehilangan Sungmin.

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus di sini. Dia bisa gila. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Paling tidak dia tidak hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh dan menyerah kepada nasib.

**-oOo-**

Victoria tersenyum dalam hatinya sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang ada di dekatnya. Dia bisa memasuki mansion keluarga Cho, dan Kyuhyun telah menerimanya dengan baik. Dulu dia selalu merasakan kecurigaan Kyuhyun padanya, tetapi sepertinya sekarang kecurigaan itu sudah pudar, dan Victoria akan lebih leluasa tanpa pengawasan dari Kyuhyun. Victoria menahan seringai mengerikan yang muncul di mulutnya. Sekarang rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

Tetapi dia dulu harus mengatasi masalah ini. Hilangnya Sungmin harus diselesaikan dulu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan hancur dan rencanya yang disusunnya rapi akan berantakan.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat, dan matanya terasa silau ketika langsung menatap cahaya lampu yang menerpa matanya, di atas ranjang.

Dia ada dimana?

Sungmin berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang remang-remang, Dan juga berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya. Kepalanya terasa berat sehingga pada awalnya dia agak kesulitan tetapi kemudian samar-samar dia menemukan gambaran itu di kepalanya.

Taman hiburan... Kamar mandi... Perempuan dengan baju yang terlalu rapi... Lalu... Oh Astaga!

Sungmin terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Dia berada di kamar yang tidak dikenalinya. Dimana dia? Matanya berputar dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata perempuan itu, yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang. Perempuan itu masih memakai pakaian rapi yang sama, Sungmin baru sadar kalau pakaiannya mirip jas laki-laki, perempuan itu berdandan seperti pengawal pribadi atau bodyguard.

"_Well_, akhirnya kau bangun juga." Seringai yang tidak menyenangkan muncul di bibir perempuan itu. "Saatnya untuk reuni."

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata perempuan itu melangkah berdiri meninggalkan Sungmin. Ketika dia datang lagi, dia tidak sendrian tetapi bersama seseorang.

Sungmin menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bingung dan ketakutan. Menyadari bahwa dia disekap di sebuah ruangan asing oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Menyadari bahwa dia mengalami apa yang dibicarakan semuanya, dia diculik!

Orang yang masuk bersama perempuan berbaju pengawal itu menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis, mengamati Sungmin dari atas ke bawah.

"Hallo Sungmin." Bisiknya lembut. "Sudah lama aku menunggu pertemuan ini."

**-oOo-**

Zhoumi akhirnya berdiri dengan kesal dari kursi itu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu atau detik demi detik itu akan menghancurkan kewarasannya dan membuatnya menjadi benar-benar gila.

Ketika dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke pintu, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan langkahnya. "Mau kemana Zhoumi?"

Kyuhyun sudah merasakan hal yang aneh dari tingkah laku Zhoumi, lelaki itu tampak kalut luar biasa, seakan hilangnya Sungmin sangat memperngaruhinya, tetapi kenapa? Bukankah Zhoumi dan Sungmin tidak dekat?

Kecurigaan Kyuhyun muncul lagi, curiga bahwa Zhoumi jangan-jangan menyimpan perasaan lebih pada Sungmin.

"Mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Zhoumi dengan seksama.

Zhoumi tampak gelisah. "Aku butuh berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Kyuhyun masih mengamati Zhoumi dengan dingin. "Kalau aku yang mencemaskan Sungmin itu wajar, karena dia sudah bagaikan anggota keluarga kami. Tetapi kau? Kau tampak begitu kalut Zhoumi, Apa kau menyimpan perasaan lebih pada Sungmin?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak perlu membahas itu." Zhoumi mendesis. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin, rasa cemburu merayapinya. Berani-beraninya Zhoumi menyimpan perasaan pada Sungmin? Setelah Kyuhyun memperingatkan Zhoumi agar menjauhinya? Zhoumi adalah penghancur hati perempuan, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin menjadi korbannya.

"Kalau aku berhasil menemui Sungmin nanti, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau mendekatinya lagi."

Detik itu juga sebuah tinju melayang ke rahang Kyuhyun, tidak terduga hingga Kyuhyun tersentak mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatap Zhoumi dengan matah, hendak menyerang, tetapi Victoria berlari dengan panik dan memegangi Kyuhyun, mencegah Kyuhyun balas memukul.

"Sudah hentikan! Aku tahu kalian panik dan bingung tetapi kalian harus bisa menjaga emosi kalian!" Victoria berteriak, memegangi Kyuhyun kuat-kuat.

Kyuhyun bisa saja menyingkirkan Victoria dan menyerang Zhoumi, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memang marah Zhoumi memukulnya tanpa sebab, tetapi Victoria benar, dia harus tenang karena saat ini mereka harus memprioritaskan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memukulku." Kyuhyun bergumam dingin. "Tetapi bagiku itu adalah pernyataan darimu. Mulai sekarang kau keluar dari kehidupanku dan Sungmin. Kita tidak berteman lagi."

Zhoumi malah terkekeh, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Menjauh dari Sungmin katamu? Siapa kau sehingga berhak membuat keputusan itu? Kau bukan kakaknya." Nafas Zhoumi sedikit terengah ketika mengungkapkan kebenaran itu. "Aku kakak Sungmin. Kakak kandungnya. Dulu gara-gara kau, keluarga kami tercerai berai. Dan sekarang hampir terjadi lagi. Aku bersumpah, Kyuhyun. Kalau Sungmin kembali, kau yang keluar dari kehidupan kami."

Kyuhyun terperangah, terkejut atas info yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya itu. Dia menatap Zhoumi dengan terkejut, berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata itu, dan menemukan sinar tegas di sana.

Kyuhyun baru akan bersuara ketika langkah-langkah panik mendekatinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati polisi yang menunggu di telepon mendatanginya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun! Penculik nona Sungmin menelepon, dia ingin berbicara langsung dengan anda!"

**-oOo-**

Perempuan cantik itu menutup telepon dan tersenyum dengan licik pada pengawal perempuannya. Dia memang benar. Sungmin akan menjadi ladang yang subur untuk menghasilkan panen kekayaan baginya.

Dia minta dua milyar, dan tuan muda sombong di seberang sana langsung menyetujuinya tanpa membantah. Mungkin Sungmin memang mempunyai bakat menarik lelaki-lelaki kaya, sehingga Kyuhyun yang terkenal sangat sombong itu begitu panik dan seakan bersedia melakukan apa saja agar Sungmin dikembalikan. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa-masa jayanya dulu, di waktu mudanya dimana semua lelaki kaya bertekuk lutur dikakinya, bersedia memberikan segalanya untuknya.

_Dua milyar mungkin tidak berarti bagi keluarga Cho yang kaya raya itu._ Pikiran tamaknya mengembara. Mungkin dia bisa menahan Sungmin sementara, demi untuk mendapatkan penawaran yang lebih tinggi.

Senyumnya makin melebar ketika menatap Sungmin yang sekarang sebelah lengannya diborgol di ranjang. Anak ini benar-benar akan menjadi ladang emasnya. Dia akan amat sangat kaya dan mendapatkan harta yang banyak.

Selama ini dia melupakan anak ini, anak kurus yang dibawa pergi suaminya ketika mereka berpisah. Dia menjalani kehidupan di luar negeri, berfoya-foya dengan kekayaannya hasil menjual Zhoumi dan melewatkan hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang, mengeruk harta dari lelaki-lelaki kaya yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi lama kelamaan, gaya hidupnya membuat bisnis yang dibangunnya di sana bangkrut, usianya semakin menua sehingga tidak mampu lagi menarik hati lelaki, dan dia terpaksa kembali ke negara ini dalam kondisi pailit.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja dia menemukan halaman artikel tentang Sungmin, yang langsung dikenalinya. Sungmin sudah begitu beruntung sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho yang sangat kaya. Apalagi dari pengawasannya hubungan Sungmin dengan keluarga Cho, terutama dengan Kyuhyun, anak tunggal keluarga Cho, sangat baik. Otaknya langsung berpikir cepat. Sungmin bisa membantunya mendapatkan kekayaan kembali. Dia menjalankan rencananya dengan hati-hati, meski pada awalnya sempat terhalang oleh Zhoumi, anak lelakinya yang ternyata diam-diam menjaga Sungmin.

Zhoumi menjadi nalternatif keduanya setelah Sungmin, kalau dia tidak berhasil dengan Sungmin dia sudah berniat menghubungi Zhoumi dan meminta uang, toh Zhoumi diadopsi keluarga kaya dan bisa hidup mapan juga berkat jasa-jasanya. Zhoumi seharusnya rela memberinya uang untuk membalas budi.

Dan ternyata rencananya berhasil. Kyuhyun akan memberinya uang. Uang yang banyak, cukup untuk berfoya-foya sebelum dia meminta lagi dan lagi.

_ percuma dia dulu melahirkan Sungmin ternyata._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Nah, udah tau, kan, siapa penculiknya?**

**well, sebenarnya kemarin update, file sudah siap. Tapi karna rapot sisipan dan nilai PKn yg sedikit memalukan, jadi dapet khotbah seharian full-_,- #curcol.**

**Untuk yg bertanya ff ini sampai chap berapa, mungkin 13 atau 14, ya.**

**last, review, please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sungmin menatap perempuan yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, tentu saja, meskipun sudah setengah baya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah mencolok dan dandanannya lumayan berani dengan warna-warna tak kalah terang.

Saat ini pengawal perempuan itu sudah memborgol tangannya di ranjang hingga Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya diam tak berdaya di bawah tatapan perempuan itu.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi perempuan mungil yang cantik, Sungmin." Perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil mengawasi seluruh penampilan Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya, kenapa perempuan itu mengetahui namanya? dan dari kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantuk... Seolah-olah dia tahu tentang masa kecil Sungmin.

Tapi siapa dia? Sungmin bahkan tidak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang perempuan ini. Kalau benar perempuan ini mengenal Sungmin di masa kecilnya, mungkin saja memang Sungmin tidak ingat. Sungmin melupakan semua kenangan tentang masa kecilnya, entah kenapa. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah menanyakan tentang itu, seolah ada tembok pembatas yang menutup antara Sungmin kecil dengan Sungmin yang sekarang, ingatan pertamanya di masa kecilnya adalah ketika ayahnya membawanya ke rumah mereka yang sederhana. Sejak saat itu, di dunia ini hanya ada Sungmin dan ayahnya. Ayahnya bilang mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena ibunya telah meninggal.

"Apakah kau mengenalku di masa kecilku?" Sungmin menatap perempuan itu dengan berani, "Kata-katamu seolah tahu bagaimana aku di waktu kecil."

Perempuan itu agak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, dia lalu mengamati Sungmin dengan seksama. "_Well_, kau tidak ingat masa kecilmu ya? Kau tidak ingat aku?" perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

Apa maksud perempuan ini? Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tetapi rupanya perempuan itu tidak ingin membantu menjelaskan kebingungannya, dia malah berdiri, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak ingat siapa aku, aku jadi lebih leluasa." dikedipkannya sebelah matanya. "Sementara kau bisa memanggilku Jessica sampai kau ingat."

Lalu Jessica pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin di kamar itu terkurung dan terborgol, tak bisa kemana-mana.

**-oOo-**

Setelah menerima telepon dari orang yang meminta tebusan itu, Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam, polisi sedang berkumpul di sisi yang lain mencoba melacak telepon itu dan juga suara peneleponnya, sementara Victoria tadi meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Donghae ada di bandara untuk menjemput _Umma_ Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi mendarat.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

Zhoumi hanya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu memalingkan mukanya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kalau Sungmin adalah adikmu."

Mata Zhoumi menatap dengan tajam. "Dia memang adikku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya. "Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan Sungmin..."

"Aku adalah anak angkat." Zhoumi menjelaskan dengan dingin. "Sungmin adalah adik kandungku. Ya, kalau kau bertanya, Kangin adalah ayahku, dari dialah aku menuruni bakat bermain biola. Kami dulu satu keluarga yang utuh, ayahku, ibuku, aku dan Sungmin." Tatapan Zhoumi berubah penuh kebencian. "Sampai kemudian ayah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan kariernya hancur. Dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, dan semua rencana masa depan keluarga kami musnah. Ibuku meninggalkan ayahku dan membawaku pergi, memisahkan aku dari Sungmin yang dibawa oleh ayahku."

"Apa?" wajah Kyuhyun memucat mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi, matanya masih bersinar tidak percaya. "Oh. Astaga."

"Kau terkejut, Kyuhyun?" Zhoumi tersenyum sinis. "Apalagi aku. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga Sungmin adalah adikku, dan aku mencari tahu. Semuanya jelas ketika kau menjelaskan bahwa kau berhutang budi kepada Sungmin karena ayah kami menyelamatkanmu." Zhoumi menyipitkan matanya. "Secara tidak langsung, kaulah yang memecahkan keluarga kami menjadi tercerai berai."

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi, informasi ini sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya, Bagaikan hantaman yang mengejutkan.

"Dan aku bersumpah, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kami terpisah lagi. Sungmin adalah adikku, dan sudah saatnya aku mengklaim hak-ku sebagai kakaknya. Akulah yang berhak melindungi dan menjaganya, bukan kau. Dan kalau Sungmin kembali nanti, aku akan menjauhkan Sungmin darimu."

Kyuhyun masih tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tetapi bayangan Zhoumi akan menjauhkan Sungmin darinya membuat jantungnya terasa diremas. Tidak! dia tidak akan mau dijauhkan dari Sungmin. Tapi... bagaimana kalau Sungmin yang pada akhirnya menjauhinya? Bagaimana kalau sama seperti Zhoumi sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan mimpi dan karier Kangin hancur hingga meninggal dalam kemiskinan, Sungmin akan membencinya dan menyalahkannya?

Kyuhyun belum sempat bersuara ketika polisi mendatanginya untuk memberikan informasi.

"Kami sudah mencoba melacak telepon itu, tetapi belum berhasil karena penculik menggunakan telepon sekali pakai, yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi. Sementara itu dari analisis suara, penculik mengubah suaranya tetapi kami bisa pastikan bahwa suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan."

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sama-sama tertegun. _Perempuan?_

**-oOo-**

Victoria berjalan pelan-pelan menelusuri lorong di lantai dua. Semua orang tampaknya sibuk di lantai bawah, sehingga lantai dua mansion ini tampak lengang. Dia membuka handel pintu dan mengintip, dari tadi dia belum menemukan kamar yang dicarinya.

Di pintu ketiga inilah dia menemukan kamar yang dicarinya, seringainya melebar dan setelah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya, Victoria melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati.

Di pandangnya seluruh area kamar itu dengan haus, lalu dia mengeluarkan kamera untuk memotret setiap sudutnya, siapa tahu pada malam-malam sepinya dia ingin melihat-lihat gambar kamar-kamar ini dan membayangkan pemiliknya.

Matanya mengarah ke arah lemari pakaian, dengan bersemangat dibukanya lemari pakaian itu, baju-baju tertumpuk rapi di sana. Victoria menyentuhkan jemarinya ke seluruh pakaian itu, kemudian matanya melirik jaket yang tersampir di kursi. Diraihnya jaket itu dan dipeluknya, dihirupnya aroma itu dengan sepenuh kenikmatannya.

Lalu dia duduk di kursi itu dan menemukan parfum sang pemilik kamar. Dengan penuh gairah, diambilnya parfum itu dan dioleskannya ke leher, dan di antara buah dadanya.

Sekarang aroma mereka akan sama. Victoria mencatat nama parfum itu dalam hati, berjanji akan membelinya nanti.

Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan seringai puas, karena telah berhasil memasuki area paling pribadi orang yang sangat sangat diinginkannya.

**-oOo-**

Jungmo datang beberapa saat kemudian menemui Jessica. Jungmo adalah pemuda dengan usia 10 tahun di bawah Jessica, dia bekerja sebagai bartender di klub tempat Jessica sering datang dan mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dalam memuaskan gairah masing-masing. Jungmo jugalah yang memberinya ide untuk menculik Sungmin dan kemudian mereka akan membagi hasilnya bersama.

"Kau bisa pergi, Krys." Jessica mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh pengawal perempuannya pergi. Dia mendapatkan Krystal dari rekomendasi Jungmo juga, meskipun perempuan, Krystal sangat ahli bela diri dan sangat mahir melakukan pekerjaan kotor lainnya seperti penculikan itu misalnya. Krystal bersedia bekerjasama kalau dia dibayar gajinya senilai 20% dari hasil penculikan itu, dan tentu saja Jessica menyetujuinya, karena kalau dikurangi 20% pun, hasil penculikan itu masih cukup banyak kalau dibagi antara dia dan Jungmo.

Setelah Krystal pergi, Jessica menyilangkan kakinya dengan menggoda, membuat Jungmo meliriknya dengan bergairah, yah meskipun jauh lebih tua, tubuh Jessica masih menggiurkan bagi setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah meminta uang seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin?" mata Jungmo masih melirik ke arah paha Jessica, membuat Jessica tersenyum puas.

"Aku memintanya dan mereka menyetujuinya tanpa protes, kita akan mendapatkan uang itu lusa."

Jungmo terkekeh. "Jadi benar kalau Cho Kyuhyun sangat tergila-gila pada anakmu?" matanya mengedip genit. "Tidak heran. Kau ibunya, juga selalu bisa membuat para lelaki tergila-gila, mungkin bakat itu menurun darimu."

Jessica tertawa genit. "Mungkin juga. Tetapi aku jelas lebih cantik dari anak itu." Jessica menyulut rokoknya dan duduk dengan santai. "Semua berjalan lancar, dan kita akan kaya sebentar lagi."

"Ya." Jungmo memajukan tubuhnya. "Tidakkah terpikir olehmu kalau kau bisa mendapatkan uang lebih?" matanya bersinar licik.

"Uang lebih?" Jessica tampak tertarik, apapun yang berhubungan dengan uang dan kekayaan selalu menarik baginya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Zhoumi." gumam Jungmo penuh arti. "Katamu dia sekarang jadi anak kaya dan pewaris tunggal . Tentu saja dia menginginkan adiknya kembali bukan?"

Jessica mengerutkan keningnya. "Zhoumi memang selalu ada bersama Sungmin, itu dari pengintaianku. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik."

"Kau bisa meneleponnya diam-diam, atau aku yang akan melakukannya supaya dia tidak curiga bahwa kaulah dalang di balik semua ini." Jungmo menatap dengan membujuk. "Aku akan memberikan informasi kepadanya bahwa Sungmin adalah adiknya, dan melarangnya memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau aku menelepon, kemudian aku akan meminta sejumlah besar uang darinya untuk informasi keberadaan Sungmin, tentu saja aku akan mengatur agar dia mengetahuinya sama dengan Kyuhyun, jadi dengan begitu kita mendapatkan pemasukan ganda dari dua lelaki ini." Jungmo terkekeh. "Ideku cukup bagus bukan?"

Jessica mengernyitkan keningnya dan tercenung, dihisapnya rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalui dia membunuh rokok itu di asbak, dahinya mengernyit tidak setuju. "Tidak Jungmo, aku tidak akan melakukannya, itu sama saja bunuh diri, Zhoumi akan menyadari bahwa dalangnya adalah aku dan rencana kita akan gagal."

Jungmo menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat bahu. "Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak setuju, sayang, aku hanya usul."

Jessica menatap Jungmo mesra. "Terimakasih sayang, lagipula uang tebusan kita sudah cukup banyak untuk kita bersenang-senang." matanya berubah sensual. "Kita bisa menyewa tempat pribadi dan bercinta seharian di sana."

Jungmo balas tersenyum dengan sensual, tetapi benaknya berkecamuk.

Tidak. Uang itu tidak cukup, Jungmo masih harus membaginya dengan Jessica dan si pengawal itu. Dia harus mendapatkan uang lebih itu. Dan jikalau Jessica tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya, dia akan bertindak sendiri, dia akan menghubungi Zhoumi dan meminta uang sebanyak mungkin, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan Jessica.

**-oOo-**

"Kalian harus makan." Victoria memarahi Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang menolak untuk makan, padahal koki mansion telah menyiapkan sejumlah makanan besar untuk menjamu mereka dan team polisi yang masih bertugas di rumah itu, menanti telepon selanjutnya. "Dalam kondisi seperti ini kalian harus kuat, kalau kalian tidak makan, kalian akan lemah dan mungkin jatuh sakit."

Zhoumi tetap tak bergeming, hanya melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Victoria tetapi Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap Victoria dengan berterimakasih.

"Terimakasih, Vict, aku akan makan nanti."

Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya dengan manis. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau menginap di sini? aku ingin mengetahui perkembangan kabar tentang Sungmin secepat mungkin."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, Vict, kau tinggal bilang kepada kepala pelayan dan mereka akan menyiapkan kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan." suara Victoria tampak ragu. "Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar Sungmin saja?"

Zhoumi langsung menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Victoria curiga, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau memilih tidur di kamar Sungmin?"

Mata Victoria tampak sedih. "Aku merindukan Sungmin, dan aku mencemaskannya, mungkin dengan berada di kamarnya aku bisa lebih tenang, dan berdoa untuknya."

Kyuhyun masih menatap Victoria bingung, tetapi kemudian dia menemukan ketulusan di mata perempuan itu, dia mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau, yang penting kau merasa nyaman."

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun." Mata Victoria melebar dan berbinar, hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Zhoumi yang menatap curiga. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalut sehingga dia kemudian hanya memalingkan matanya ke arah lain dan menunggu.

**-oOo-**

Penculik itu menelepon beberapa jam setelahnya, menginformasikan cara pemberian uang itu. Uang itu harus tunai, dengan nomor seri acak dan dimasukkan ke dalam ransel warna hitam bermerk khusus, merk yang sangat terkenal di kalangan anak muda akhir-akhir ini.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang harus membawa ransel berisi uang itu, dan meletakkannya di sudut taman kota, dekat area olahraga, di sebuah tong sampah yang ada di sana.

Penyerahan uang itu lusa, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, dan tidak boleh ada polisi. Kalau penculik tahu ada polisi, maka Sungmin akan dibunuh.

Kyuhyun menyetujui semua itu, sehingga ketika polisi hendak mengiringinya untuk menyergap penculik itu, Kyuhyun menolak.

"Uang ini tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting Sungmin kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau anda menyerahkan uang itu, ternyata penculik mengubah pikirannya dan tidak melepaskan nona Sungmin? sampai sekarang kita juga tidak tahu kondisi nona Sungmin bagaimana. Apakah dia masih hidup, apakah kondisinya baik. Setidaknya izinkan saya memasang pelacak di ransel itu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bayangan Sungmin dilukai atau bahkan meninggal membuatnya ketakutan. "Lakukan apapun yang menurut anda perlu, tetapi berjanjilah anda tidak akan membahayakan keadaan Sungmin."

**-oOo-**

Gadis itu sedang tertidur pulas, Jungmo mengintip dari pintu yang rupanya lupa dikunci, tadi pelayan mengirimkan makanan ke kamar ini, dan yang pasti lupa menguncinya, karena kuncinya masih tergantung di luar pintu, menggoda Jungmo untuk membukanya. Lagipula pintu ini tidak perlu dikunci, kata Jessica toh Sungmin sudah di borgol di ranjang sehingga kemungkinannya melarikan diri kecil. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ruangan ini sedikit temaram, tetapi mata Jungmo masih bisa melihat kecantikan di wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur kelelahan karena seharian ini mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol dan berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan, tetapi sia-sia.

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah masuk dan makin dekat di sisi ranjang. Wow... Sungmin memang cantik, dan masih ranum dan tubuhnya sangat muda dan segar.

Pikiran mesum langsung melintas di otaknya. Dia sangat ingin mencicipi tubuh ranum ini sebelum dikembalikan, rasanya pasti nikmat.

Dengan penuh nafsu Jungmo duduk dipinggir ranjang, tangannya mengelus betis Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedang tertidur langsung terjaga dan waspada. Matanya membelalak ketakutan ketika melihat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menyeringai mesum, dan jemari lelaki itu menggerayangi betisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin berteriak panik, membuat lelaki itu ikut panik, dia berusaha membekap mulut Sungmin tetapi Sungmin meronta-ronta dan mencoba berteriak sekeras mungking, membuat lelaki itu kewalahan.

"Ada apa ini?" Jessica muncul di depan pintu menatap curiga ke arah Jungmo dan Sungmin, dia memakai jubah tidurnya dan tampaknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jungmo tersenyum kepada Jessica. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Jess. Dan perempuan bodoh ini meronta-ronta entah kenapa."

"Kau menggerayangi kakiku!" Berteriak keras membuat Jessica menatap Jungmo yang pucat dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Keluar dari kamar ini Jungmo!" serunya marah, dan langsung dituruti Jungmo yang segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah itu Jessica berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sungmin dengan cemburu. "Kau memang lebih muda dariku. tapi kau tidak lebih cantik dariku, akulah yang paling cantik, jadi jangan seperti perempuan murahan yang menggoda kekasihku, mengerti?" Jessica berteriak marah sebelum melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu itu dengan suara berdebum.

Ketika mengunci pintu itu dari luar, dia menatap Jungmo yang menunggu di sana dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah sayang, aku hanya ingin menggodanya." jemari Jungmo terulur dan menelusuri pipi Jessica dengan lembut.

Jessica langsung mengibaskan tangan Jungmo dengan marah, "Kau keterlaluan Jungmo, menggoda anak itu hanya karena dia lebih muda." matanya menyala-nyala. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga tanganmu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rencana ini, aku akan menendangmu dan kau akan pergi tanpa sepeser uangpun!"

Lalu dengan langkah berderap, Jessica pergi dan meninggalkan Jungmo yang termenung dan menatap sampai sosok Jessica hilang di belokan lorong.

Tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun? Jungmo menyeringai jahat, melirik ke arah kamar Sungmin yang sekarang terkunci rapat. Jessica sangat bodoh berani-beraninya mengancamnya. Dia semakin berbulat tekad untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri.

Jungmo lebih cerdik dan licik daripada Jessica. Dia akan mengorbankan Jessica dan yang pasti dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang.

**-oOo-**

Tengah malam ketika ponsel Zhoumi berbunyi. Dia dan Kyuhyun yang rupanya tertidur di ruang tamu tergeragap bersamaan.

Nomor itu tidak dikenal, Zhoumi mengernyit sementara Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan tegang. Zhoumi lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Zhoumi." suara di sana terdengar licik dan menyebalkan, suara seorang laki-laki. "Kau mungkin kaget kalau mendapatkan informasi ini, tetapi Sungmin adalah adik kandungmu."

"Siapa ini?" Zhoumi langsung menyambar marah, membuat Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang aku. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, aku punya informasi yang berguna untukmu, tetapi tentu saja kau harus membayarnya di muka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku minta uang." Suara diseberang sana masih penuh senyuman, "Dan akan kuberitahukan dimana lokasi adikmu diculik. Aku akan mengubungimu lagi nanti."

Lalu telepon itu ditutup.

Zhoumi termangu, tetapi Kyuhyun menyadarkannya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?"

Zhoumi mengernyit. "Penelepon misterius, dia berkata akan memberitahukan posisi Sungmin asal aku memberinya uang."

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Ya..." Zhoumi tercenung. "Dan anehnya dia memberiku info bahwa Sungmin adalah adikku. Tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami ini, orangtua kami tidak punya saudara, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaanku setelah aku diambil sebagai anak angkat, namakupun berubah. Tidak ada yang bisa melacakku sebagai kakak Sungmin, kecuali..." Matanya menajam menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Kyu. Kurasa... Penculikan ini ada hubungannya dengan... Ibuku."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**semoga puas dan bisa menjawab pertanyaan2 yg ada di kotak review.**

**sebenernya aku lg ga ada mood buat update. yah gara-gara itulah. haha**

**review, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nyonya Cho datang menjelang pagi, dan mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga dengan tegang. Victoria tampaknya belum bangun, lagipula ini masih jam empat pagi.

"Ibumu?" tatapan nyonya Cho melembut kepada Zhoumi, selama ini dia hanya tahu Zhoumi adalah anak rekan bisnisnya, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Zhoumi adalah anak angkat, dan kejutan terbesarnya adalah bahwa Zhoumi adalah kakak kandung Sungmin. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Sedikit banyak semua hal yang terjadi ini, yang membuat kau terpisah dengan keluargamu adalah karena Kangin ayahmu menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari usaha penculikan."

Zhoumi memalingkan muka, tampak murung.

"Kalau boleh saya tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang." Gumamnya tenang. "Tentang ibu kandung saya. Dia adalah perempuan yang tamak, sangat menyukai uang dan akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan uang. Saya pikir dia pasti mendapat kabar bahwa Sungmin diangkat sebagai anak dari keluarga Cho. Sehingga dia pikir dia bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya. Saya yakin bahwa dialah dalang dari penculikan ini."

Para polisi sudah bertugas berdasarkan informasi Zhoumi ini untuk melacak keberadaan ibu kandung Zhoumi, sehingga mansion keluarga Cho tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga, menanti kalau-kalau lelaki misterius yang barusan menelepon Zhoumi memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi.

"Apakah ibumu sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menemuimu?" tanya Nyonya Cho hati-hati.

Zhoumi tersenyum samar. "Menghubungi? Dia menjual saya demi uang, yang dia pakai untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Waktu itu saya masih kecil dan tidak berdaya, tetapi setidaknya saya bersyukur karena keluarga angkat saya sangat baik." Suara Zhoumi hilang, ada kesedihan yang pekat di matanya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dan menyadari. Karena itulah Zhoumi sangat membenci perempuan. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap lembut dan tenang, tetapi dia selalu menghancurkan hati perempuan manapun yang dipacarinya, semuanya pada awalnya selalu dibuai dengan kebaikan dan kelembutannya sehingga akhirnya tergila-gila, lalu kemudian Zhoumi menghancurkannya hingga hati para perempuan itu patah berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun bisa memahami perasaan Zhoumi, memiliki ibu kandung sekejam itu memang menyakitkan, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dialah yang dijual oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dan ternyata Zhoumi adalah kakak kandung Sungmin, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Informasi itu sudah diterimanya sejak tadi tetapi baru bisa dicernanya sekarang. Diliriknya Zhoumi, dan menyadari ada kemiripan yang tak kentara diantara Zhoumi dan Sungmin, tiba-tiba hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Selama ini dia yang memposisikan diri sebagai kakak Sungmin dan menikmatinya. Sekarang seolah-olah posisi itu direnggut oleh orang yang benar-benar berhak dan dia kemudian dilempar begitu saja.

Rasa mencengkeram yang menyesakkan dada ini. _Apakah dia cemburu?_

**-oOo-**

Petugas polisi kembali dengan membawa kabar gembira, mereka telah berhasil melacak sebuah rumah yang disewa atas nama Jessica, ibu kandung Zhoumi. Mereka sudah mengirimkan tim pengintai untuk mengawasi aktivitas rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah sederhana yang terletak di ujung jalan, jauh dari tetangga, saat ini kondiri rumah itu sepi, dan sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan yang mencurigakan. Orang-orang nampaknya berada di dalam rumah. Dari hasil pengintaian, seorang lelaki tampak keluar masuk di pintu untuk merokok. Dan Jessica dipastikan ada di dalam rumah itu, dia terlihat dari jendela sedang menikmati sarapan yang sedang dihidangkan oleh pegawainya. Sepertinya hanya ada tiga orang di dalam rumah itu.

Zhoumi mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar semua informasi itu. "Anda harus menyergap ke dalam rumah itu, saya yakin Sungmin ada di sana."

Petugas polisi itu menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan ragu, dia tentu saja tidak mau menyerbu dengan gegabah dan pada akhirnya menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah. "Bagaimana anda bisa yakin?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi tersenyum sinis ketika membayangkan ibunya. "Ibuku bukanlah orang yang mau tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan hanya satu dua pelayan." Meskipun lama tidak bertemu ibunya, Zhoumi cukup yakin watak lama ibunya tidak akan berubah, sebenarnya dia merencanakan pembalasan, dia pernah mengirim detektif swasta untuk melacak ibunya. Dan detektif itu melaporkan bahwa ibunya terdampar di Las Vegas, hidup berfoya-foya meskipun hampir bangkrut. Setelah itu Zhoumi kehilangan jejak ibunya. Ternyata ibunya sudah ada di negara ini. "Kalau dia tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti itu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan, dia sedang bangkrut dan kalau dia bangkrut dia akan memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang, Sungmin adalah jalan termudah baginya." Dengan tak sabar Zhoumi bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah itu kalau kalian tidak segera melakukannya."

"Aku ikut." Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari kursinya.

Petugas polisi itu menatap kedua lelaki di depannya berganti-ganti lalu menghela napas, "Saya akan mengatur strategi dulu dengan team kami untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau memang nona Sungmin diculik dan disekap di sana, ada kemungkinan kalau penculik itu bersenjata. Dan anda berdua boleh ikut ke sana kalau anda berdua berjanji akan tinggal di dalam mobil demi keselamatan kalian."

**-oOo-**

"Kau harus makan. Kalau kau mati kami tidak akan mendapatkan uang." Krystal meletakkan mangkok makanan itu dengan kasar di meja dekat ranjang, lalu melirik tangan Sungmin yang tidak diborgol. "Makanlah."

Sungmin memajukan dagunya keras kepala. "Tidak." Dia tidak mau menerima makanan dari para penjahat ini, siapa yang tahu kalau makanannya mungkin sudah diracun atau yang lain? Kemarin saja dia dibius untuk dibawa kemari, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu kepadanya? Lagipula Sungmin harus tetap waspada, dia merinding memikirlah lelaki berwajah mesum yang meraba-raba kakinya kemarin.

Krystal menatap Sungmin dengan marah, "Huh, dasar kau menyusahkan!" dengan marah dia membanting pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mendengar suara gaduh yang membuatnya bingung, suara itu seperti barang beradu dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang bercampur aduk. Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang.

_Ada apa di luar?_

Lalu kenop pintunya diputar. Sungmin memandang pintu itu dengan waspada, melirik ketakutan ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol. Dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri ke mana-mana.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki berpakaian polisi masuk, membuat Sungmin lega luar biasa.

"Nona Sungmin?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat, hampir saja dia berdiri dan hendak menubruk polisi itu saking leganya, tetapi kemudian mengaduh ketika pergelangan tanggannya tertahan oleh borgolnya.

Polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tangan Sungmin diborgol, dia lalu membungkuk di sana dan mencoba membuka borgol itu dengan sebuah kawat kecil yang tersimpan di sakunya.

"Keadaan sudah terkendali, para penculik sudah berhasil diringkus, anda sudah aman." Polisi itu sudah berhasil melepaskan borgol Sungmin, "Anda bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu dengan sempoyongan, dibantu oleh polisi itu mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian depan rumah.

Bagian depan itu sudah ramai, dengan beberapa mobil polisi di sana. Lelaki berwajah mesum itu, Krystal dan Jungmo sudah ditangkap dan diletakkan di belakang mobil polisi. Sementara perempuan cantik bernama Jessica itu masih berdiri diborgol di dekat mobil polisi, sedang dimintai keterangan. Sungmin menatap mereka semua dengan ketakutan, tetapi para penculik itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa melukainya lagi.

"Sungmin!"

Itu suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya, Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan tergesa keluar dari mobil, dengan disusul oleh Zhoumi di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin lega luar biasa, setelah disekap dan ketakutan, melihat orang yang dikenalnya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari menghampirinya, dan setelah didekatnya lelaki itu berdiri ragu, menatap seluruh diri Sungmin seolah ingin menyerapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian, bahkan sebelum Sungmin menyadarinya, dia sudah dipeluk erat-erat oleh Kyuhyun. Aroma maskulin parfum Kyuhyun memenuhinya, dadanya yang hangat melingkupinya, sejenak Sungmin membeku dipeluk seerat itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oh Astaga, aku mencemaskanmu." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, lalu sejenak dia menjauhkan Sungmin dari tubuhnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya, masih merasa bingung akan pelukan dan kelembutan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tanganmu." Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergumam, tatapan matanya menajam menatap tangan Sungmin, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menelitinya, "Pergelangan tanganmu merah dan luka."

Kyuhyun ikut melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan matanya bersinar marah, "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Min?"

"Mereka memborgolku di ranjang." Sungmin meringis. "Laki-laki yang disana itu sempat meraba-raba kakiku, tetapi selebihnya mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berseru bersamaan dengan marah, kedua lelaki itu bertatapan lalu melirik Jungmo yang sudah siap di bawa ke kantor polisi,

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Kyuhyun mendesis tajam, membuat Zhoumi mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kita bunuh dia nanti bersama-sama."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berganti-ganti. Kenapa kedua lelaki ini mendadak jadi begitu perhatian padanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Sungmin! Zhoumi!" suara perempuan cantik itu berteriak memanggil, dia diborgol dan berusaha meronta dari pegangan polisi dan mencoba mendekati mereka, "_Umma_ merindukan kalian sayang! Tidakkah kalian merindukan _Umma_? Tegakah kalian melihat _Umma_ diperlakukan kejam seperti ini?" Jessica berusaha berteriak-teriak menarik perhatian mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Zhoumi berubah dingin luar biasa ketika mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jessica. Tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak peduli,

"Zhoumi? Kau ingat _Umma_ nak? Kau berhutang budi pada _Umma_, _Umma_lah yang membuatmu bisa menikmati hidup berkecukupan seperti sekarang, sekaranglah saatnya kau membalas budi kepada _Umma_."

Zhoumi hanya menatap Jessica dengan pandangan merendahkan dan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya begitu saja membuat Jessica panik dan sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian Zhoumi, karena itu Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin, sayang, ingat _Umma_ nak. Ini _Umma_. Kakakmu Zhoumi memang tidak tahu terimakasih, tetapi kau tidak mungkin berbuat begitu pada _Umma_ kan? Ini _Umma_ sayang, _Umma_ kandungmu!"

Sungmin terpaku mendengarkan kata-kata Jessica. Umma kandungnya? Apa maksud Jessica bahwa Zhoumi adalah kakak kandungnya? Dia menatap Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun berganti-ganti, berusaha mencari jawaban. Tetapi Zhoumi tetap memasang wajah dingin dan seolah menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Jessica, sementara Kyuhyun tampak diam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jessica lalu dimasukkan paksa ke mobil polisi, perempuan cantik itu masih meronta-ronta dan berteriak mencoba menarik perhatian mereka, tetapi polisi tetap memasukkannya. Setelah itu mobil polisi itupun pergi membawa Jessica.

Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

Zhoumi menghela napas, berusaha menyingkirkan kebencian di matanya ketika membayangkan Jessica, "Apa yang dikatakan perempuan tadi benar." Zhoumi bahkan menolak menyebut nama Jessica. "Dia adalah ibu kandung kita, dan kau adalah adik kandungku." Tatapannya menajam, "Dan sebagai kakakmu, aku berhak menentukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Zhoumi lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang. "Sungmin akan pulang ke rumahku."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**yosh, 2 chap lagi bakal end, nih. hehehe**

**review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ikut denganmu?" Sungmin menatap bingung pada Zhoumi yang memasang tampang keras kepala. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak tersentak dengan kata-kata Zhoumi.

"Jangan main-main Zhoumi, Sungmin tinggal di rumahku dan akan kembali ke sana seperti semula." Kyuhyun merenggut tangan Sungmin dan setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan Zhoumi.

"Sungmin." Zhoumi tidak mengejar, hanya memanggil pelan. "Aku kakakmu. Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar kenangan masa kecil kita? Seluruh kenangan yang kau lupakan karena trauma mendalammu? Aku bisa membuatmu mengingat semuanya."

Sungmin tertegun. Membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menariknya. Mata Kyuhyun membara melihat keraguan Sungmin. "Jangan mimpi." Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada supir keluarga yang langsung mendekatkan mobilnya, dengan cepat di dorongnya Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau tetap pulang denganku."

Mobil itupun melaju, meninggalkan Zhoumi berdiri sendirian di sana.

**-oOo- **

Ketika mereka pulang, Victoria ada di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nyonya Cho di ruang tamu, ketika menyadari Sungmin sudah dibawa pulang oleh Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho langsung berdiri dan menyambut Sungmin.

"Sungmin." Dengan lembut Nyonya Cho memeluk Sungmin, "Polisi mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja."

Victoria ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat-erat dengan cemas, "Sungmin, syukurlah... Aku cemas sekali." Wajah Victoria pucat pasi, dia tampak benar-benar senang karena Sungmin pulang dengan selamat. "Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku ikut, jadi aku menunggu di sini."

"Terimakasih, Vict." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Dia ingin berterimakasih pada semua orang yang mencemaskannya, tetapi saat ini dia sangat lelah, amat sangat lelah.

Kyuhyun sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Sungmin harus beristirahat, dihelanya tubuh Sungmin,

"Aku akan mengantar Sungmin ke kamar untuk beristirahat dulu."

"Biarkan aku saja." Victoria mencoba mengambil tangan Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Tidak, Vict, terimakasih sudah ikut memberikan dukungan di sini. Mungkin kau juga lelah dan ingin beristirahat, ada kamar tamu yang tersedia untukmu. Aku yang akan mengantar Sungmin beristirahat."

Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkata apapun, dia hanya menurut saja ketika Kyuhyun menggandengnya ke kamarnya. Tidak disadarinya tatapan Victoria yang membara, menatap punggung mereka berdua dengan marah.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin ke tepi ranjang dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya, diraihnya jemari Sungmin dengan lembut, dahinya mengernyit ketika melihatnya.

"Ini pasti terasa sakit." Gumamnya setengah marah. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, dan dia menguap.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya, "Tunggu ya, jangan tidur dulu, biar kuobati dulu lukamu." Dia mengambil kapas dan antiseptik yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan, lalu mengoleskannya dengan lembut di pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang memerah, "Sakit ya?" bisiknya lembut ketika melihat Sungmin mengernyit, "Tapi ini akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Terimakasih, Kyu." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. Lalu dia merenung, "Perempuan yang menculikku itu, apakah dia benar-benar ibuku?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu."

"Dan Zhoumi.. Benarkah dia kakak kandungku?"

Mata Kyuhyun langsung bersinar cemburu ketika Sungmin menyebut nama Zhoumi. Dia terdiam dan menunggu.

Sementara itu Sungmin tetap bergumam, tidak menyadari api yang menyala di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kakak kandungku... Kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku mempunyai kakak lelaki? Kenapa kami dulu terpisah?" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dengan malu kepada Kyuhyun, "Bahkan kaupun mungkin tidak akan menyangka kalau orang seperti aku bisa mempunyai kakak setampan Zhoumi."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin, tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin menariknya supaya menempel di tubuhnya, dan tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, dan ketika Sungmin masih terperangah kaget, Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan sepenuh perasaan, menikmati manis dan lembutnya bibir Sungmin.

Lama setelahnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya bersinar lembut ketika menatap mata Sungmin yang melebar dan ternganga bingung. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Sungmin yang memerah karena ciumannya yang bergairah.

"Kau cantik. Zhoumi pasti bangga memiliki adik secantik dirimu." Kyuhyun bergumam serak, lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. Lelaki itu lalu menghela tubuh Sungmin supaya berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah sayang, lupakan semua kejadian kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, mengantarkan Sungmin ke dalam tidurnya.

Tidak mereka sadari bahwa semua kejadian itu dilihat oleh Victoria yang mengintip di pintu. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian. Dia tadi datang pura-pura membawakan teh hangat untuk Sungmin, tetapi pemandangan inilah yang didapatnya.

_Kurang ajar!_ Batinnya penuh kemarahan. _Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ini semua melenceng jauh dari rencananya. Dia harus bisa memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin!_

**-oOo-**

Pagi harinya Sungmin terbangun dengan kebingungan dan ingatan yang bercampur aduk. Semua kenangan kembali kepadanya secara serentak, penyelamatannya dari penculikan, Teriakan Jessica yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibu kandung Sungmin, kenyataan bahwa Zhoumi adalah kakak kandungnya. Semuanya berpadu menjadi satu. Lalu... Ciuman Kyuhyun.

_Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi atau jangan-jangan itu hanya khayalannya saja?_

Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun menciumnya? Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya dan pipinya terasa panas. Bibir Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Melumatnya.

Tanpa diduga pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan lelaki yang sedang dibayangkannya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Hai." Sungmin tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Victoria yang menyambutnya kemarin tetapi Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, dia merasa menyesal karena sudah tidak sopan kepada Victoria.

"Apa.. Apa Victoria masih menginap di sini?"

"Semalam dia berpamitan pulang." Kyuhyun mengernyit dan memandang ke sekeliling, "Ketika kami masih menanti kabar tentangmu Victoria menginap di rumah ini. Tetapi meskipun ada banyak kamar tamu di mansion ini, Victoria memilih tidur di kamarmu."

"Di kamar ini? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tiba-tiba baru menyadari akan keanehan perilaku Victoria itu, "Dia bilang dia akan lebih tenang mendoakanmu kalau tidur di sini."

Victoria tidur di kamar ini? Sungmin mengerutkan dahi dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tetapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Victoria mungkin ada benarnya, sahabatnya itu pastilah amat sangat mencemaskannya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawabnya pelan.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun melangkah duduk di kursi yang didudukinya kemarin, membuat ingatan akan ciuman itu menyerbut benak Sungmin, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Lelaki itu duduk dalam posisi yang sama, dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu pagi. Tetapi Zhoumi tadi menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kemari untuk menjemputmu." Mata Kyuhyun bersinar sedih, "Dan aku tidak berhak melarangnya, semalaman aku berpikir keras, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak boleh memisahkan kakak beradik yang sudah terpisah sekian lama, kalian pasti ingin bersama." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuatmu menyalahkanku. Aku pikir aku harus mengungkapkannya padamu sebelum Zhoumi yang melakukannya."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Kenyataan tentang apa?" Dia menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

"Tentang masa laluku, tentang masa lalu kita." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan bahwa aku pernah mengalami percobaan penculikan di waktu kecil? Dan kemudian ada seorang lelaki yang menyelamatkanmu? Lalu aku mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal?"

_Kyuhyun memang pernah mengatakannya, tetapi apa hubungan itu semua dengan..._

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah ayahmu." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan jantung berdetak kencang, "Ayahmu dulu adalah seorang pemain biola terkenal dan jenius, kau lihat bahwa bakatnya menurun pada Zhoumi. Sedang ayahku sangat tertarik dengan bidang musik klasik, mereka bersahabat. Sampai kemudian seorang penculik berpisau mencoba membawaku dan ayahmu menyelamatkanku."

Ayahnya seorang pemain biola terkenal? Sungmin mencoba memahami informasi itu, berusaha menyatukan semua bayangannya dengan kenangannya tentang ayahnya, seorang buruh bangunan kasar dengan tangan penuh luka dan kapalan. Mana mungkin ayahnya pemain biola terkenal?

"Usaha menyelamatkan diriku telah merenggut bakat ayahmu." Kyuhyun seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Sungmin. "Pisau penculik itu mengenai sarafnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Dan ayahmu kehilangan masa depannya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya. Semuanya berawal dari diriku."

_Selesailah sudah_. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, mengamati wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi. _Apakah Sungmin akan membencinya? Apakah Sungmin akan menuduhnya sebagai penghancur keluarganya? Bisakah Sungmin memaafkannya?_

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Kyuhyun, membuatnya merasa ngeri. Perasaannya pada Sungmin telah bertumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan takut untuk ia akui. Tetapi setelah ciuman semalam itu dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, dan dia takut kehilangannya, dia tidak akan tahan kalau Sungmin membencinya.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya ketika Sungmin hanya diam dan terpaku. "Apakah kau membenciku?"

_Kenapa Sungmin tidak mengatakan sesuatu padanya? _Jantung Kyuhyun makin berdebar, menanti apapun reaksi dari Sungmin. Apapun reaksi itu dia akan menerimanya, dia sudah siap menerima cacian, tamparan bahkan mungkin ditinggalkan, tetapi sikap diam Sungmin ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya.

Kemudian seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Zhoumi menunggu di bawah." Gumam pelayan itu memberitahu.

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak, menatap Sungmin yang masih terdiam, dengan sedih dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Sungmin. "Kau boleh marah padaku kalau kau mau." Gumamnya lembut. "Aku tunggu di bawah ya."

Lalu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termenung dalam kebingungannya.

Semua kenangan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak kembali di dalam benaknya, kejadian di malam hujan dan badai itu ternyata bukan mimpi. Semua itu nyata. Teriakan-teriakan di tengah hujan itu adalah teriakan ibunya yang mencaci maki ayahnya, mengancam akan meninggalkannya. Dan lalu... anak lelaki kecil itu.. itu Zhoumi kakaknya, yang kemudian direnggut paksa oleh ibunya. Sungmin berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya, tetapi dia didorong oleh ibunya sampai terjatuh dan ditolong ayahnya. Zhoumi menjerit-jerit memanggil Sungmin dalam gendongan ibunya, tetapi sang ibu tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka. Zhoumi dan Sungmin dipisahkan dengan paksa.

Kenangan akan masa itu begitu traumatis sehingga Sungmin kecil menenggelamkan semua ingatannya dalam-dalam, menyimpannya jauh di dalam memorinya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ayahnya mengetahui itu dan membiarkannya, berpikir bahwa lebih baik Sungmin lupa semuanya sehingga bisa melangkah ke kehidupan baru tanpa kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Lalu semua kenangan itu kembali secara samar ketika Sungmin bertemu dengan Zhoumi untuk pertama kalinya, mendengarkan permainan biola lelaki itu. Sekarang setelah ingat semuanya, Sungmin tahu kakaknya sangat berbakat bermain biola, menuruni bakat ayahnya. Sungmin kecil selalu menunggui Zhoumi ketika kakaknya itu berlatih biola, Zhoumi selalu memainkan lagu apapun yang diminta Sungmin setelahnya. Hidup mereka dulu terasa begitu bahagia, bisa berdua.

Sampai kemudian pertengkaran itu terjadi dan ibunya memutuskan bahwa ayahnya tak pantas lagi pemicu pertengkaran itu pastilah kecelakaan yang mematikan saraf jemari ayahnya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain biola lagi dan kehilangan masa depannya yang cerah.

Dan semua itu terjadi karena ayahnya menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merenung, mencoba menelaah semua kenyataan itu di dalam benaknya. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang, Sungmin melangkah turun menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

Ketika Sungmin masuk, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi langsung menoleh bersamaan, kedua lelaki itu tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

"Sungmin?" Zhoumi bertanya lembut, menatap adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau sudah merasa baik?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Zhoumi, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa lelaki ini adalah kakaknya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap wajah Zhoumi sebagai wajah kakaknya, wajah yang sama, hanya versi dewasa dari kakak kecilnya dulu yang sangat menyayanginya. Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"_Oppa_?" suara Sungmin terdengar serak

Seketika itu juga Zhoumi menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah ingat, bahwa seluruh kenangan mereka di waktu kecil sudah bisa Sungmin ingat, Zhoumi langsung melangkah tergesa, sejenak berdiri ragu di hadapan Sungmin, lalu menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sungmin..." Dipeluknya Sungmin erat-erat seolah akan meremukkannya. Oh ya Tuhan. Setelah sekian lama, setelah mencari dan putus asa, akhirnya Zhoumi bisa memeluk Sungmin lagi dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Matanya terasa panas, dan kemudian ikut larut dalam air mata haru yang ditumpahkan Sungmin di dadanya.

Semua kenangan menyakitkan tentang perpisahan mereka yang dipaksakan itu musnah sudah, digantikan oleh kebahagiaan karena pertemuan indah itu, pertemuan kakak dan adik yang sudah lama terpisah.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dan Sungmin yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Haloo. Mau kasih info aja, ya. Mungkin last chap akan publish agak lama. Dikarenakan tugas remidial banyak bgt hehe.**

**Mohon sabar dan review!;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Lama setelah mereka menumpahkan perasaan, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Zhoumi, matanya penuh airmata, tetapi kemudian Zhoumi mengusapnya dengan jemarinya, dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Apa Jessica itu benar ibu kandung kita?" Sungmin teringat perempuan cantik yang selalu berdandan dan pergi ke pesta-pesta, tidak pernah ada di rumah dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Zhoumi kecil di tangan para pembantu. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya dulu tidak mempedulikan mereka, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya setega itu menculiknya hanya demi harta.

"Dia memang bukan ibu yang punya hati." Zhoumi mengernyit sedih. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci perempuan? Karena aku membencinya. Dia menjualku hanya demi uang untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Aku harap setelah ini kita tidak akan perlu berurusan dengannya lagi."

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya sekejam itu, hari itu dia dan Zhoumi dipisahkan dengan paksa. Sungmin berpikir bahwa ibunya memang ingin membawa Zhoumi, tetapi ternyata ibunya hanya menganggap Zhoumi sebagai aset yang bisa mendatangkan uang untuknya.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati pun mengernyit ketika mendengar kisah itu lagi. Ibu macam apa yang tega menjual anaknya demi uang? Ibu macam apa yang tega menyandera anaknya sendiri demi tebusan? _Well_, Kyuhyun memang belum pernah menemui hal semcam ini, tetapi dia menemukannya dalam kasus Sungmin dan Zhoumi. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa beruntung, meskipun ibunya selalu sibuk dan jarang punya waktu, setidaknya ibunya selalu menjaganya.

Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyela.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni kalian." Kyuhyun memilih menatap Zhoumi, masih tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan di mata Sungmin, dia tidak siap kalau perempuan itu ternyata menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Apa kau datang kemari untuk menjemput Sungmin?"

Zhoumi mengangguk, dan meskipun sudah melepaskan pelukannya, dia tetap merangkul Sungmin dengan posesif.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Orang tua angkatku." Gumamnya mengoreksi dengan senyum miris. "Mereka tidak keberatan aku membawa Sungmin tinggal di rumahku, mereka malah senang karena selama ini tidak ada anak perempuan di rumah. Dan aku pikir, aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga Sungmin yang tersisa, kami harus tinggal bersama."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak berhak melarang sebuah keluarga untuk bersatu." Gumamnya pedih. "Maafkan aku atas semua kejadian di masa lalu yang memporakporandakan keluarga kalian."

Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun lama, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu, tanpa adanya kejadian itu, keluargaku mungkin tetap akan porak poranda, ibuku adalah manusia jahat, entah bagaimana caranya dialah yang menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya keluarga kami, bukan kau."

Sebuah maaf. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, lega mendengarkan jawaban Zhoumi itu. Lalu kemudian dia melirik ke arah Sungmin, perempuan itu menunduk dan tidak menatap matanya, membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Kurasa kau mungkin ingin mengemasi pakaianmu." Zhoumi menyentuh siku Sungmin lembut, membuat Sungmin mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Lama kemudian Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan.

"Dia membenciku. Aku menceritakan semuanya tadi pagi, dan dia membenciku." Gumam Kyuhyun pedih, menatap ke arah pintu dimana tubuh Sungmin menghilang.

"Pada awalnya pasti begitu." Zhoumi bergumam memaklumi. "Aku juga begitu pada awalnya, tapi kemudian aku memahami bahwa semua itu bukan karena salahmu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dengan atau tanpa adanya dirimu, keluarga kami pasti akan hancur." Zhoumi tersenyum tenang dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berdamai dan bersahabat seperti semula."

Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan itu. "Pasti."

Lalu mereka melangkah duduk di sofa, dan Zhoumi mengamati kegelisahan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memikirkan Sungmin?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Kyuhyun merenung.

Zhoumi terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta kepada adikku."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi tidak juga membantah, dia menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan menantang. "Apa kau akan menghalanginya?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?" sela Kyuhyun penasaran

"Tergantung seberapa besar niatmu untuk membahagiakannya."

"Sangat." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tulus. "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dengan _yeoja_ manapun."

"Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini dengan _yeoja_ manapun." Zhoumi tersenyum, menyadari ketulusan Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu semua tergantung Sungmin."

Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari, bahwa Sungmin masih berdiri di balik pintu. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Apakah maksud dari percakapan ini? Apa Kyuhyun mencintainya? Pemikiran itu membuat dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

**-oOo-**

Setelah tas Sungmin siap, pelayan memasukkannya ke mobil Zhoumi. Nyonya Cho sedang ada urusan bisnis sehingga Sungmin berpamitan dan mengucap terimakasih melalui telepon, berjanji akan berkunjung segera setelah urusan bisnis Nyonya Cho selesai.

Zhoumi berdiri di depan Kyuhyun di pintu, mengamati betapa kikuknya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu mengangkat bahunya geli.

"_Well_, aku akan menunggu di mobil kalau kalian ingin berpamitan." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menuju mobil hitamnya di parkiran.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Hati-hati, ya." Gumamnya pelan, sepenuh perasaannya, ada yang hilang di dalam hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungmin tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya lagi, tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya lagi.

"Iya." Sungmin menjawab kaku. "Selamat tinggal." Gumamnya cepat-cepat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari ke mobil, meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terperangah ditinggalkan begitu saja, dia menatap Sungmin dengan pedih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak memasuki rumah, tidak tahan melihat punggung Sungmin yang makin menjauh.

Sementara Sungmin setelah beberapa langkah merasa ragu. Dia membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah berbalik hendak memasuki rumah,

"Kyuhyun!" serunya, lalu sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat, membuat Kyuhyun terpana.

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini." Bisik Sungmin pelan, membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup liar. Lelaki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

"Kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak menyalahkanku karena semuanya?" Kyuhyun berbisik di atas puncak kepala Sungmin, jemarinya lalu mendongakkan kepala Sungmin supaya menghadapnya, Sungmin sedang tersenyum, menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Semula aku memang terkejut." Sungmin tersenyum ragu. "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa itu semua bukan salahmu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lega. "Syukurlah." Dengan lembut di sentuhnya dagu Sungmin dengan jemarinya. "Tahukah kau bahwa setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, membuatku semakin mencintaimu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya merona merah. "Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Seorang aku?" gumamnya geli. "Kau seolah menganggap aku ini alien atau apa. Aku semula bertekad menjadi kakakmu, yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih." Pelukan Kyuhyun makin erat. "Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama untukku?"

_Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama?_ Sungmin terpaku. _Ya_. Dia selalu merona kalau membayangkan Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada lelaki ini?

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun mengernyit menggoda, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai dan tergila-gila padamu, tetapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menyukaiku?"

"Eh? A-aku.. Aku tidak tahu." Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak tahan dengan pandangan tajam yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun. Sikap itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa gemas, dia lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin, turun ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya.

"Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu memutuskan." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu melumat bibir Sungmin dengan penuh cinta. Sungmin otomatis merangkulkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun , membalas ciumannya.

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh perasaan di teras rumah itu, lupa akan sekeliling mereka, dan baru terpisah ketika klakson mobil Zhoumi berbunyi.

"Apa kalian akan terus-menerus berciuman dan membuatku menunggu di sini?" teriak Zhoumi jengkel dari jendela mobilnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa, masih berdekatan dengan bibir terasa panas bekas ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lagi dengan lembut, lalu melirik ke arah mobil Zhoumi.

"Sebaiknya dia tidak usah pindah dari sini."

Zhoumi langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela. "Dengan kau yang mencintainya? Tidak, aku tidak akan membahayakan kesucian Sungmin dengan membiarkannya tinggal di sini, siapa yang tahu kalau kau memutuskan akan menyerangnya malam-malam?"

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar perkataan Zhoumi. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu." Nada tersinggung dalam suaranya membuat Sungmin tertawa.

Tetapi rupanya Zhoumi sudah bertekad bulat. "Kau boleh mengajak Sungmin tinggal bersamamu setelah kau menikahinya. Sebelum itu dia tinggal bersamaku, dan kau hanya bisa mengunjunginya dengan sopan di ruang tamu." Jawab Zhoumi keras kepala.

Sungmin tertawa, menatap Zhoumi dalam senyuman. "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Sungmin sebelum melepaskannya. "Aku akan datang berkunjung. Setiap hari." Bisiknya mesra sambil menatap Sungmin penuh tekad, membuat pipi Sungmin memerah. Ketika Sungmin meninggalkan rumah itu, hatinya sungguh berbunga-bunga.

**-oOo-**

"Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padamu dan sekarang kalian berpacaran?" suara Victoria agak meninggi di seberang sana dan membuat Sungmin mengernyit. Dia tadi segera menelepon Victoria untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah pindah ke rumah Zhoumi, kemudian karena perasaannya begitu bahagia, dia menceritakan semuanya pada Victoria, ingin berbagi pada sahabatnya.

Tetapi tanggapan Victoria sama sekali tidak diduganya, dia mengira Victoria akan tertawa dan menggodanya, alih-alih yang didengarnya adalah nada tinggi seperti... Kemarahan?

"Apa... Kau tidak setuju, Vict?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Sejenak suasana di seberang sana terdengar hening, lalu kemudian Victoria tertawa. "Aku cuma kaget, Min, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Selamat ya." gumamnya dalam gelak tawa, membuat Sungmin merasa lega.

**-oOo-**

Dilain pihak, ketika Victoria menutup percakapan dengan Sungmin, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, matanya nyalang membakar dan hidungnya kembang kempis terengah-engah. Dia berteriak keras-keras memenuhi seluruh rumah. Dengan marah dibantingnya seluruh barang di kamarnya, membuat suara gaduh yang menakutkan, apalagi diiringi dengan jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan yang mengerikan.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di depan komputer ketika salah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintunya, dia mengernyit.

"Ada tamu untuk anda Tuan, Nona Victoria ingin bertemu anda di ruang tamu."

Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Victoria? Ingin menemuinya? Mungkin pelayannya salah dengar, mungkin yang ingin ditemui oleh Victoria adalah Sungmin, apakah Victoria belum tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah pindah dari mansion ini?

Benak Kyuhyun langsung menghangat ketika membayangkan Sungmin. Dia sudah merindukan Sungmin padahal baru setengah hari mereka berpisah. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, beginilah pasangan yang sehat seharusnya. Saling merindukan.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat tentang Victoria dan memutuskan untuk menemui perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia melihat Victoria sudah duduk di sana. Victoria tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan dandanan yang sempurna, penampilannya tenang dan anggun, tetapi sayang, dia bukan tipe Kyuhyun, hati Kyuhyun sudah terpikat pada Sungmin dan dia bersyukur ayahnya dulu membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Victoria.

"Hai, Vict." Kyuhyun duduk di depan Victoria, menatap perempuan itu dengan ramah, "Pelayanku bilang kau ingin menemuiku, mungkin dia salah dengar? Kalau kau mencari Sungmin, dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Zhoumi, kau pasti tahu kalau Sungmin adalah adik kandung Zhoumi bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Victoria tersenyum samar. "Sungmin pasti bercerita padaku, dia selalu berbagi semua denganku. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu, Kyu."

"Menemuiku? Tentang apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa kita sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil." Victoria tersenyum lembut. "Lalu pertunangan itu dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh _Appa_mu. Aku bukannya ingin menyalahkan ayahmu atau apa, lagipula aku tidak merasakan pengaruhnya ada atau tidak ada pertunangan itu. Bahkan ketika aku kembali ke negara ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkanmu, sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan Sungmin dan baru tahu bahwa dia tinggal bersamamu, tetapi itupun tidak masalah untukku, kuharap kau jangan merasa tidak enak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. "Aku senang kau membahasnya Vict, pembatalan pertunangan itu memang terasa mengganjal di antara kita, apalagi kau adalah sahabat Sungmin. Dengan begini mungkin kita bisa meluruskan semuanya dan menghilangkan rasa tidak enak."

Victoria menganggukkan kepalany. "Oke. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi, aku pikir kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa _Appa_mu membatalkan pertunangan itu secara sepihak."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba senyum Victoria tampak mengerikan, perempuan itu mengeluarkan benda berkilau dari tas tangannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau daging ukuran kecil yang tampak sangat tajam.

"Karena aku gila." Victoria menyeringai sambil mengacungkan pisau itu. "Aku didiagnosa menderita kegilaan turunan, seperti ibuku yang mati bunuh diri karena gila, ibuku bukan mati karena kecelakaan, dia mati karena kegilaannya mendorongnya melompat di tangga. Aku tidak sakit, selama ini _Appa_ mengurungku ke luar negeri karena malu padaku. Tapi aku pandai berakting dan bersikap baik, sehingga akhirnya _Appa_ luluh dan membiarkanku pulang ke negara ini dan bersekolah di sekolah umum." mata Victoria menyala. "Lalu aku melihat Sungmin dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku mendekatinya dan yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku!" Victoria mulai menjerit. "Tapi kau datang mengganggu. Kalian semua laki-laki hanya pengganggu. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Victoria berteriak keras seperti auman hewan liar, lalu berdiri dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk terperanjat.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri di rumah Zhoumi. Kedua orangtua Zhoumi sangat baik dan menyempatkan diri menyambut Sungmin, tetapi mereka juga orangtua yang sibuk, sama seperti _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Kyuhyun. Zhoumi mengantarkannya ke sekeliling rumah supaya dia terbiasa, dan ternyata sudah menyiapkan kamarnya, kamar yang cantik dan feminin yang sangat Sungmin sukai.

"Kuharap kau kerasan tinggal di sini." Zhoumi tersenyum lembut sambil menyiapkan biolanya. Dia selalu berlatih setiap hari. Bedanya dulu dia berlatih dalam kesendirian, sekarang ada Sungmin yang menungguinya.

Tiba-tiba telepon di rumah mereka berbunyi. Zhoumi yang mengangkatnya, dia tampak bercakap-cakap, lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah serius, ketika menutup telepon, dia langsung mengajak Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kita harus ke rumah Kyuhyun segera, ada hal serius di sana."

**-oOo-**

Zhoumi tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin panik setengah mati, benaknya panik memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Apakah ada kebakaran? Ada perampokan? Ada kejahatan? Apakah Kyuhyun sakit?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kyuhyun, di sana tampak ramai banyak mobil diparkir, salah satunya ambulans dan mobil polisi, Sungmin dan Zhoumi langsung berlari menghambur ke mansion itu segera setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Sungmin!" teriakan yang sangat dikenal Sungmin membuatnya terpaku bingung. Itu Victoria, tetapi bukan Victoria yang biasanya. Perempuan itu dipegangi oleh dua orang paramedis yang setengah berusaha menyeretnya keluar, Victoria yang ini tampak berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya nanar, dia menatap Sungmin seperti orang mabuk, "Aku sudah membunuh Kyuhyun, dia penghalang cinta kita, sekarang kita bisa saling mencintai. Sekarang kita bebaaas." paramedis itu berhasil menyeret Victoria keluar dibantu rekannya, sementara Victoria masih terus mengoceh tidak karuan.

Sungmin merasa ngeri atas pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa Victoria seperti itu? Dan dia bilang dia sudah membunuh Kyuhyun? Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang tidak karuan, dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju ke dalam mansion.

Napasnya langsung lega melihat Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, sedang dirawat oleh paramedis, sementara Zhoumi ada di sampingnya. Lengannya tampak terluka oleh bekas sayatan dan sedang di perban.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin bergumam cemas, berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa Victoria seperti itu? Diakah pelaku semua ini?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ternyata dia gila. _Dia gila._ Dan dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak lama ketika mengetahui bahwa Victoria mendekatimu." Dia berdehem pelan. " Victoria adalah mantan tunanganku di masa kecil."

"Tunangan?" Sungmin dan Zhoumi bergumam bersamaan, merasa bingung.

"Ya. Tetapi entah karena alasan apa, _Appa_ku membatalkan pertunangan itu. Kurasa dari kata-kata Victoria tadi, sepertinya _Appa_ku membatalkan pertunangan itu karena tahu tentang penyakit Victoria." Mata Kyuhyun tampak sedih. "Dia bilang dia gila. Karena itulah dia diasingkan di luar negeri oleh _Appa_nya."

_Karena itulah Victoria tidak suka membicarakan penyakitnya_. Sungmin langsung terkenang ke percakapan mereka waktu itu.

"Apa dia kembali karena ingin menemuimu? Bekas tunangannya?" Sungmin langsung menarik kesimpulan. "Aku.. Karena merasa Victoria sahabatku langsung meneleponnya dan menceritakan hubungan kita." Pipinya kali ini benar-benar merah padam. "Mungkinkah Victoria cemburu dan memutuskan untuk menyerangmu?"

Kyuhyun tampak geli sendiri. "Victoria memang cemburu, tetapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia bilang dia bahkan tidak memikirkan pertunangan kami di masa kecil, Victoria jatuh cinta padamu,Min. Dan dia merasa aku ini penghalang, jadi dia berusaha menyerangku. Beruntung aku dibekali ilmu bela diri yang cukup, hasil usaha _Appa_ku untuk menghindarkanku dari percobaan penculikan, dan ternyata kemampuan itu terpakai juga." Kyuhyun menatap menyesal ke arah luka di lengannya. "Tetapi memang susah menghadapi perempuan gila yang nekad."

"Victoria jatuh cinta pada Sungmin?" Kali ini Zhoumi yang berseru, lelaki itu tampak begidik. "Pantas aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh tentangnya, aku tidak pernah menyukainya meskipun dia selalu berusaha tampil manis di luarnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatku merinding. Apalagi ketika dia meminta tidur di kamar Sungmin malam itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil."

"Aku juga, tetapi aku melupakannya begitu saja, aku pikir dia benar-benar mencemaskan Sungmin." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

Sungmin masih tertegun, shock atas semua yang terjadi. Victoria... Dia tidak menyangka kalau Victoria seperti itu. _Oh Astaga. _Victoria mencintainya? Victoria sebenarnya gila? Dia bahkan tidak punya firasat sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau memilih teman." Goda Kyuhyun lembut ketika melihat Sungmin masih merenung karena shock, hal itu membuat Zhoumi yang mendengarnya ikut terkekeh.

Sungmin tersenyum malu. "Aku pikir... Aku terlalu senang sehingga tidak waspada, karena hanya Victoria yang mau berteman denganku. Lagipula selama persahabatan kami dia benar-benar baik. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia ternyata seperti ini." Gumam Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi isyarat supaya Sungmin mendekat, Sungmin langsung melakukannya. "Mungkin memang pada awalnya Victoria ingin berteman denganmu, tetapi kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi kegilaan yang mengerikan, menurutku dia memang labil dan harus dirawat."

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Sungmin mendesah, bayangan Victoria yang ditarik petugas paramedis ke dalam mobil membuatnya merasa kasihan. Victoria begitu cantik, begitu sempurna penampilan luarnya, kenapa dia harus berakhir seperti itu?

"Tenang saja, _Umma_ku sudah menelepon _Appa_ Victoria, dia akan menjemput Victoria di rumah sakit. Aku rasa _Appa_ Victoria akan membawanya kembali ke luar negeri."

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik." Zhoumi menggumam. "Menurutku dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh, sangat berbahaya kalau dia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dan kemudian tidak dapat menahan emosinya seperti kejadian barusan." Zhoumi melirik luka di lengan Kyuhyun. "Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan meminta _Umma_ untuk mendesak _Appa_ Victoria agar membawanya kembali ke luar negeri." Kyuhyun menyetujui. "Kalau tidak bisa berbahaya bagi Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Pipi Sungmin memerah menerima tatapan itu, tatapan penuh cinta yang intens dan tidak disembunyikan lagi, dulu dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benak Kyuhyun, lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang datar dan tidak terbaca. tetapi kemudian, ketika memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya, Kyuhyun tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan menatap Sungmin penuh cinta, hingga membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Zhoumi yang bergumam. "Kau akan membuatnya makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus."

Kyuhyun tertawa, tetapi Sungmin benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu lelaki itu memeluk Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka, tidak mempedulikan Zhoumi yang cemberut melihatnya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu baru sebentar dan sudah merindukanmu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga, Kyu."

"Aku tidak merindukanmu sama sekali, Kyu." Zhoumi menyela, berusaha mengganggu pasangan itu, membuat Kyuhyun meliriknya dengan mencela.

"Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu kami?" gumam Kyuhyun ketus.

"Tidak." Zhoumi mendongakkan dagunya, menantang.

Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu dia memutuskan mengabaikan Zhoumi dengan memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

"Semoga setelah semua musuh dikalahkan, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita."

Zhoumi mengeluarkan suara mencibir yang sengaja dikeraskan, membuat Sungmin tersenyum geli.

Berapa bahagianya dirinya, memang banyak musuh yang mengintai diam-diam, dia juga hampir celaka dan sedih memikirkan bahwa pelakunya adalah ibunya sendiri. Tetapi setidaknya semua kejadian itu membawanya kepada ujung yang membahagiakan, Sungmin bisa bertemu kakak kandungnya yang tak bisa dibantah lagi amat sangat menyayanginya, dan dia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado_ _saranghae_."

_._

_Dia punya Kyuhyun, dia punya Zhoumi, Rasanya hidupnya begitu lengkap, dan dia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Halooo.**

**Akhirnya 1 ff sudah terselesaikan.**

**Bagaimana? Terkejut? Gak memuaskan?**

**Maaf untuk peran Victoria. Maaf banget. Yang Victoria biased, jangan hukum saya TT**

**Maaf juga buat KyuMin moment yg sangat minim TT**

**Maaf juga untuk ending yang sangat jauh dr kata sempurna u,u**

**Terimakasih untuk para readers yg sudah membaca ff ini. Yg sudah memfollow, memfav, dan mereview. Terimakasih juga untuk para silent reader. Seengganya ff ku ada yg baca XD**

**Oiya, mungkin dlm waktu dekat aku gak publish ff baru. Dan untuk berikutnya aku akan hiatus. Selesai hiatus, mungkin aku akan meneruskan ff After D-100 hehe XD**

**sekian, tolong tinggalkan jejak di akhir cerita.**

**review, please.**


End file.
